Ranger of Remnant: Chronicles of Sera
by Alpha701
Summary: (Sequel to Ranger of Remnant) As Edward and Co. ventures in their journey, Edward, Ruby, and Ralphie were sucked into another world, known as Sera. As they join the famous Delta squad in their war against brutal foes, they uncover the truths along the way. (GOWxRWBYxFallout Crossover) (Note: I do NOT own the Gears of War franchise, the Fallout franchise, or RWBY)
1. Chapter 1: Old Secrets

**Chapter 1: Old Secrets**

 _Location: Unknown Year: Unknown_

In an issolated place, filled with darkness, stood a woman; a woman of pale white skin with red veins coursing through her body, and eyes of shadow, and pupils of blood red.

She spoke, "This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin. And I can't wait to watch you burn. And the same... goes to you."

XXXXXX

' _Edward's POV..._ '

I woke up harshly, gasping for air as I just witnessed the same vision of Salem for the 5th time of the other half of the month. We were in a cave in the middle of nowhere, within a forest.

I looked around me and saw the others were still asleep, except for Ruby.

Ruby asked me in a whisper, "Hey, Edward? Are you alright?"

I sighed and replied, "It's the same goddamn vision. But, I'm alright. Thanks for asking."

Silence fell unto us until Ruby asked out of the blue, "Do you ever wish to go back to your world, Edward?"

I was caught by surprise from the question, but I replied, "This is my home now, Ruby. I'm not leaving here."

Ruby nodded and said, "That's good to hear, Edward. Because we really don't want you to leave us. We think of you as our older brother, you know?"

I nodded and said, "I know. Your father told me."

Silence once again fell upon us for a few, until I said, "Let's get some sleep, Ruby. We need it."

Ruby nodded and she went back to her bedroll and went back to sleep, and I continued to lay there, on mine, before finally falling asleep.

XXXXXX

' _6:30 A.M. in the morning..._ '

We were all preparing to continue our journey until I recieved a message from Ironwood.

I answered, "Ah, General Ironwood! Hows it going?"

" _Good. Hows Penny?_ " he responded.

"She's alright, don't worry. So what's up?" I responded back.

" _Me and Atlas have dug up some old Atlas Classified files, and one of them says there is an abandoned Top Secret Atlas Research Facility near your location. I want you to go there and wait for us there, deal?_ " Ironwood replied.

"Sure thing, General." I replied and hung up.

Pyrrha came up to me and asked, "Who was that?"

"General Ironwood. He says to find an abandoned Top Secret Atlas Research Facility and search around while we wait for him to come." I replied.

Nora gets excited, "Oooh! Maybe there's prototype weapons there!"

I then turned to Penny and asked, "Do you know about this place, Penny?

"I'm afraid not, only that it was around during the Great War, 80 years ago." Penny replied.

"Well... let's investigate on why the hell he wants us there." I said.

Weiss asked me, "Why didn't you ask Ironwood about that?"

Silence came until I finally replied, "I... didn't think of that... DAMNIT!"

XXXXXXXX

' _An hour later..._ '

We finally arrived at the location and I gotta say, it's creepy as fuck. Who knows what's in there, maybe Grimm for all we know.

But when we entered into the building, it was empty.

I then turned to teams RWBY and JNPR, Penny, and Ralphie, and said, "Alright. We should split up."

I turned to JNPR and Penny and said, "You guys, look for the generators. See if you can turn on the power in this place."

They all nodded and then I turned to RWBY and Ralphie, and said, "And you guys, follow me."

XXXXXX

' _A few minutes later..._ '

We came to a large room with a large archway and terminals. Then all of a sudden, the power turns back on.

I said, "It looks like that team JNPR and Penny found the-"

I was interrupted by the large archway activating and a swirling vortex appeared.

"-generators." I finished as we looked at it.

Blake then asked, "What is this?"

I suggested, "Maybe some kind of gateway?"

Then I began to walk up to it, with Ruby and Ralphie following behind, and I hear Yang shouting, "Guys! Be careful!"

Weiss added, "Yeah! Who knows what it will do!"

I just waved it off and replied, "You guys worry too mu-"

But I was cut off as Ruby, Ralphie, and I were consumed by a white flashed of light.

XXXXXX

' _3rd POV..._ '

They stared in disbelief as they saw Edward, Ruby, and Ralphie being engulfed by a white light, then disappeared.

Yang shouted, "RUBY!"

Blake shouted, "EDWARD!"

Weiss was speechless and couldn't respond.

As they tried to run after them, the gateway closes.

XXXXXXXX

' _Edward's POV..._ '

The white flash began to slowly fade away and noticed we were in an urban area... which was abandoned and in ruins.

Ruby asked, "Where are we? What just happened to us?"

"Uh, I don't know, Ruby." I replied.

Then we saw these dead tree-like things, shooting out of the ground next to a children's playground and something else caught my eye.

I ran up to it, with Ruby and Ralphie following, and found two guns. One was a shotgun and a pistol.

Ruby picked up the pistol while I grabbed the shotgun. I responded, "Oooh, this looks beautiful!"

"Maybe we should hold on to these, since I doubt there's a Dust shop around here." Ruby suggested.

I nodded and said, "Let's look for more."

Ruby nodded and we searched around, then I found a bulky rifle and a big-ass revolver.

I shouted to Ruby, "Hey! I found two more guns over here!"

Ruby ran up to me and asked, "What are they?"

"A bulky rifle, yet still the same weight as any of my guns." I replied as I handed it to her, seeing as big grin on her face.

Then I showed the revolver and continued, "And a big-ass revolver, which I'm keeping."

Ruby nodded and then we heard something. A sound of a gate opening, then after it shuts, is followed by voices.

"Huh. Kinda antisocial, aren't they?"

"Uh, it's pronounced ' _assholes_ '."

"Come on, we still got options. There's even an old grocery store 'round here. Let's see if my coupons are still good."

I turned to Ruby and Ralphie and whispered, "Quick! Hide!"

Then we both hid behind a van. Ruby pulled up her hood and hold on tightly onto the bulky rifle, since she wants to save the ammunition for her Cresent Rose, and I held tightly onto the big revolver.

As I peeked over, I saw four individuals. Three males and one female. All are military-like. But then the woman of the group turn to our direction and I quickly stopped peeking.

Ruby whispered, "What?"

"I think one of them saw me." I replied with a whisper.

We then overheard the woman, "Hey! Who's there? Come out!"

"They saw me, great." I replied.

I yelled, "Okay, just don't shoot, okay?"

Then I heard, "Alright."

The Ruby, Ralphie, and I came out and saw that they were easing up.

The one with blue goggles said, "Eh, they're just Stranded."

Then the one with the helmet and ' _Grub Killer_ ' written on his chest plate said, "I don't know, those guys are weird-looking Stranded, especially her. Err... no offense." as he looked towards Ruby.

"None taken!" Ruby said.

I asked, "Can we ask your names?"

"Sure! I'm Augustus Cole, and this is Damon Baird..."

"'Sup." Baird replied.

"... Clayton Carmine..."

Carmine waved and replied, "Hey."

"... and this is Sam Byrne."

"'Ello." Sam replied.

Then Cole asked, "And you guys are?"

"I'm Edward Vaughn."

"Ruby Rose!" she announced.

I then said, "And this is Ralphie."

They all looked towards Ralphie as he beeped in greetings.

I then inquired, "Do... you guys need any help or what?"

Cole answered, "Yeah! Sure man! We can always use help."

But then Baird argued with Cole, "What!? Why Cole? Why are you accepting their offer? I doubt she can even fight!" as he pointed to Ruby.

I turned to Ruby and said, "Ruby, show them your sweetie."

Ruby nodded and she pulled out her Cresent Rose, catching them off-guard.

Baird sighed and said, "I stand corrected..."

Carmine responded, "Jeez Louise! Is that a scythe?!"

Ruby replied, "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle!"

They were all silent, except for Sam.

"Nice!" Sam replied.

Then I began to ask, "So.. what are these weapons we got right now, because we just found them."

Cole looked to me and answered, "You have a Gnasher Shotgun and the Boltok Pistol..."

I nodded my head in approval, and replied, "Sweet!" as I put them away in my Pipboy. They all had a face of shock.

I sighed and replied, "Let me guess, you're wondering how I did that?"

They nodded in response and I showed them my Pipboy. I replied, "It's this thing on my wrist."

Then they nodded and Cole turned to Ruby, "And you got the Hammerburst Rifle and a Snub Pistol."

Ruby's eyes brighten up as she heard the weapons' names. I then saw that they were holding rifles with... chainsaw bayonets?

"Uh, is that a chainsaw bayonet?" I asked.

Baird asked in annoyment, "Were you guys living under a rock?"

Me and Ruby looked at each other and I answered, "Yeah... you could say that."

Cole then answered, "Yes it is."

I grinned, "Nice!"

Then Cole said, "Come on, we still need to get to that old grocery store."

We all nodded and before we do so, Cole got on his comms and reported, "Hey, Marcus!"

" _Yeah? What is it?_ " asked Marcus on the other side of the comm with a gruff voice.

"We just got some new folk helping us out! They have potential, that's for sure!" Cole replied.

" _Acknowledge, Cole. Thanks for the update._ "

Then Cole motioned to us to follow, and we did. We came up to a gate to the playground and...

"Damn shame we ain't got Jack to rip that gate. I miss that little guy!" Cole said.

Baird replied, "Hey, he isn't scrape yet, okay! I'm just looking for a power supply for him. He'll be better than you know! Let's just do this the Delta way."

"Uh, the Delta way?" I asked.

Cole kicked open the gate, as if answering my question.

I replied, "I like the Delta way!"

As we enter, Cole began as he laugh, "Hey Baird, why don't you hop on, and I'll give you a push." as he motioned towards the swing set.

"Uh, yeah, you know what? No thanks." Baird answered.

Ruby began to ask, "So... what happened here?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." I replied.

But before they could respond, a small earthquake erupted and a giant tree-like thing popped out of nowhere.

Baird yelled out, "We've got a live one!"

The others dodged out of the way as it launched a Merry-Go-Round into the sky. But then something popped out the thing. A creature glowing yellow, screeching at us and grew tentacle-like arms.

I yelled out, "The fuck is that thing?!"

"Whatever the hell that is, that's a new world record in ugly!" Cole shouted.

I then switched to my Power Armor and pulled out my ' _Avenger_ ' minigun and Baird yelled out, "Damn!"

I then unleashed my fury and shredded through the ugly-ass thing. But when it died, it exploded.

' _Well, at least I know that it's dead for sure._ ' I thought.

Then I overheard Sam shouting, "Target at the pods!"

I looked over at the thing and noticed the pods spewing out more of those... things.

I muttered, "This is going to take a while..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Glowies

**Chapter 2: Glowies**

 _Location: Unknown Year: Unknown_

After the whole fight against those monstrosities, and picking up some weapons along the way, like a Lancer, that's what I've found out thanks to Baird, and a Hammerburst, we were in the clear, near the grocery store...

Baird, "You know, maybe I've been too harsh on the polyps. I kinda prefer them to these new glowies."

"Okay, what were those things?!" I asked, still wearing my power armor.

I heard Ruby muttering, "I think I'm going to have nightmares about them now."

Baird answered, "They're the Lambent, or what we call ' _Glowies_ '. Think of them like zombies using guns.

"Okay, what were they? Like, what they used to be before turning Lambent? They didn't look like they used to be humans, so what?" I asked.

"They were Locust." Carmine answered.

"Uh, Locust?" I asked.

"The Locust Horde, often called the Locust Army by us, was a race of reptilian humanoids that, until E-Day, had lived in and established their civilization in the subterranean regions on this planet, known as the Hollow. Those fuckers were responsible for everything you see before you, killing men, women, and even children." Baird replied.

Me and Ruby were shocked by this information and Ruby replied, "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, but ever since we flooded Nexus, their capital, we haven't seen them for some time now." Cole said.

I added, "Yeah, and hopefully stays that way, too."

Baird replies, "That's something we agree on."

Then Cole said, "C'mon, people. Let's get to that store."

Baird then asked, "Cole, you sure you know where the grocery store is? I mean, when you were a big Thrashball star, didn't you have people for that?"

Cole replied, "Yeah. One of 'em have told me where it was when I was gettin' my manicure... Keep it moving."

We all nodded and continued up to the store.

A car then suddenly flew up to the sky, heading straight to Carmine, but was avoided when Cole shouting, "Carmine, look out!"

Carmine dodged out of the way before the car landed and it landed next to him, then Carmine replied, "Whoa, that was close!"

But then, we had to deal with some glowies first. After that, we entered the store. But me and Ruby were surprised to see a cut-out of a younger Cole in an athlete's uniform, holding a cereal box.

Cole said, "Ever feel like you're dead, but nobody told you?"

After a brief moment of silence, Baird finally said, "Alright! That's it!"

He turned to me, Ruby, and Ralphie and said, "I know you're holding out from us! You gotta tell us before I lose my fucking mind!"

Ruby turned to me and asked, "Should we... you know, tell them?"

I nodded and replied, "Yeah, we should tell them about our origins."

We then turned to them, I took a deep breath, and said, "We're... we're from a different world."

All of them were dumbfounded. Carmine asked, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I thought I heard you say that you guys are from a different world."

I nodded, "Yep, you heard right."

Then I activated my Heaven's Trinity, catching them off-guard.

Carmine muttered in shock, "Jeez Louise..."

Baird replied, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Sam said, "Well, they have proof with them. They wear strange armor and clothes, wielding strange technology and weapons, and his... uh..." as she looked torwards me.

"My Heaven's Trinity?" I replied.

Sam pointed and replied, "Yes, that! Whatever you call it. That ability of yours!"

Baird said, "Great, now we got an angel, a robot, and the little red riding hood, watching our backs!"

Ruby became confused and asked, "Little red riding hood?"

She then looked towards me and I merely shrugged.

Then Cole asked, "Well, can you explain how you got here?"

We nodded and I replied, "Yes. It all started when..."

I then began to explain everything from how we arrived on Sera, thanks to Baird providing the name of their world, and everything that has happened on Remnant, and told them that is the name of our world. About the Grimm, the White Fang, Faunus, everything.

Then after they had time to absorb the information I provided them, Cole then began, "Okay... thanks for telling us. Now let's see what they got for special this week."

We all nodded and followed Cole into the grocery store.

Sam asked, "Right-o. Where's the coffee?"

Carmine muttered, "Where's the bacon?"

I sighed, but slightly chuckled at the same time as my response to their comments.

Then Cole revved up his chainsaw bayonet and sawed through the wooden boards, blocking our path.

But then when we entered, there was some noises and Sam said while pointing up, "Okay, Baird, now we got polyps! Happy?"

We looked up to see these weird-ass spider-like things, which were glowing, scuttling on the... what's left of the roof/ceiling and we heard Baird replying, "Yeah, ecstatic!"

Then more Glowies showed up and I yelled out, "Ah shit! This is bullshit!"

Baird replied, "Yeah, tell me about it!"

Half-way through the fighting, Ruby came across a sniper rifle, which Sam calls it a Longshot, and Ruby grinned even more, taking the rifle with her.

I grinned and thought, ' _Of course you have to for the sniper rifle, Ruby._ '

Then after finishing the whole shoot-out against the glowies, Cole began, "Haha, the Cole Train ten, baby! Uh, lemme see-glowies, nothin'! Ha!"

Ruby responded, "Whoa, Cole's seemed to be all pumped up."

I replied, "Yeah... I can see that."

Then sam began, "Never saw you play, Cole. You must have been quite something."

Cole replied, "I still am, baby! You know? I just-gotta get back into training."

But then Baird stated, "Yeah. Can we find the beans now? Preferably without the free glowies bonus pack."

Then we came up to a chained door and Cole used his chainsaw bayonet to cut through and kicked open the door. Then we entered and saw another door.

"Nothin' back here but another door." Baird said.

"Well, let's check it out." Cole replied.

Cole then kicked open the door and we entered a storage area. But we then saw that a large locker was in the way.

"Ah, shit. There's a locker in they way." Carmine said.

I replied, "Don't worry, I got this."

I was still wearing my power armor and I kicked the locker out of the way. Then I turned to them and motioned them, "After you."

Then we came through and found some supplies. Carmine said, "Hey, we might be in luck for a change! This stuff could be usable!"

Then Cole asked me, "Yo, Eddie! Care to give us a hand with this?"

I chuckled and replied, "Why are you even asking? I was going to do it anyways."

I then walked over and picked up the supplies and then replied, "Just give me some cover fire, alright?"

Cole replied, "You got it!"

Then Cole got on his comms, "Cole to KR-Seven-Zero-we request a grocery evac. We struck gold, son."

" _Roger that. The LZ's crawling with glowies, though. Give us a hand clearing 'em out, will ya? We'll drop a smoke to mark the pickup area._ "

Then Cole replied, "You got it, just make sure you don't fire on the one who's carrying the supplies. You'll know why, soon enough."

" _Got it, Cole._ "

Then Cole got off the comms and turned to us and said, "C'mon, let's get this stuff outside."

I walked over to the ' _Emergency Exit_ ' garage door and kicked it open, showing that it was the right path.

Carmine responded, "Jeez. Looks like luck is really treating you special, huh?"

I chuckled and replied, "Luck is one of my specialties."

Then we walked out and say a helicopter, suggested that's KR-Seven-Zero, hovering over the popped smoke.

I then overheard on Cole's comms from KR-Seven-Zero, " _Holy shit, Cole! Is that him, carrying the supplies?!_ "

Cole replied back on his comms, "Yep, that's him!"

" _Nice!_ " KR replied.

I then kicked the car out of the way and Ruby and others covered me by killing off the Glowies as I made my way to the area. I came up to a van and kicked it out of the way. By that time, the others have already cleared out the LZ and I dropped off the supplies.

Then Sam got on the comms, "Okay, KR-Seven-Zero, you're clear for pickup!"

After they finished attaching the cable to the supplies, KR said through the comms, " _KR-Seven-Zero, load secure. Cole, get your guys outta here! We'll cover you._ "

Cole yelled to us, "You heard the man-time to love 'em and leave 'em, baby!"

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Locals and Firefights

**Chapter 3: Locals and Firefights**

 _Location: Hanover on planet Sera_

 _Timeline: 16 A.E._

After KR-Seven-Zero flew off, we went through the gate and continued to search for more supplies.

Then Sam asked, "Cole, the Lambent are overrunning Hanover. You wanna call it a day?"

Cole replied, "We still got to check out the warehouse and, you know, the stadium."

Baird began, "Oh, of course. The stadium. You're not making a pilgrimage or anything, are you?"

"Hey, I'm just being thorough." Cole replied.

Then as we turn around a corner, we saw some weird yellow liquid emitting vapours, and I asked Baird, "Uh, Baird. What is that stuff?"

"Imulsion. It's a miracle fuel that was discovered before the Pendulum Wars began." Baird answered.

Ruby and I nodded and I replied, "Oh."

After we ran through it, I found Longshot Sniper Rifle and a small crate of ammo, then we heard gunfire from close by. We then ran up to the area and we came in contact with more glowies, which were attacking a settlement.

"Gunker!" Carmine shouted as he pointed to the named glowie.

I pulled out my Avenger and unleashed a bullet storm upon the said Gunker, quickly killing it. Then another Gunker showed up and tossed some hazardous yellow goo at me, but hardly affected me since the power armor is supposed to take hits like it. I killed it with my Avenger and after that, took down some stragglers.

After that, Cole yelled out, "All clear! Now let's go talk to the nice people."

"Yeah, I'm up for meeting new people." I replied.

Ruby said towards them, "Yeah, I haven't seen any friendly faces besides you guys ever since we got here."

Baird replied, "Yeah... can't wait."

Cole replied to Baird, "Remember, we ain't no different from them, Damon. We're all tryin' to get by best we can."

As we approached the settlement, a sniper bullet whizzed on by and made contact with Carmine's helmet. Lucky for Carmine, the bullet was deflected off of his helmet.

"Jeez Louise, what the fuck!?" Carmine shouted as he flinched.

"Whoa! That was close." I replied.

Sam yelled out, "Hey, check fire! We're on your side!"

Ruby asked Carmine, "Hey, Carmine, are you alright?"

Carmine nodded and replied generously, "Yeah, thanks for asking."

The man with a Longshot replied back, "Heh, sorry!"

Then a gate opened and a hooded woman with a Lancer walked out to greet us.

She said, "Well, there's a surprise. The armored wonders turnin' out to save us! And with a few friends in weird outfits and armor."

Me and Ruby looked at our own apparel and then at each other, then ended with a shrug."

Baird replied, "Don't you people ever try gratitude? Just to break up the friggin' monotony of sarcasm?"

Sam stepped up and said, "Don't mind him. Someone stole his teddy when he was little. Is everyone okay?"

The woman replied, "Yeah, thanks for the help. We owe ya..."

But then the woman look towards Cole and replied, "Hey, you're him, aren't you? You're Augustus Cole! Cole Train! What brings you back here?"

Cole replied, "Hey, surprised you remember me, baby! Just passin' through, looking for food. If you got any to trade, the Cole Train would appreciate that!"

I chuckled and muttered, "Even after years of war, I guess some things and people can never be forgotten."

Carmine and Ruby replied, "Amen to that!" with Ralphie beeping along.

The woman chuckles and replies, "All right, come on in. We haven't got any food to spare, but we might have something else you need."

Baird, Cole, and Carmine grinned at each other, well at least I think Carmine is grinning, and the woman replies, "I meant supplies."

Ruby was confused and asked me, "Why did she say it like that, Edward?"

I replied, "You'll know when your old enough."

Then we began to follow the woman through the gate, but she let us go through first. As Carmine walked past her, he said, "Good thing I wear a helmet."

The woman shook her head and followed us through.

"This way, folks!" the woman replied.

Cole then asks the woman, "Hey, we're heading for the stadium. Anything we should know?"

Then we started to hear people talking about Cole as we walk on by. The woman replied, "Well, it ain't empty."

Baird replies, "We kind of guessed as much."

The woman continued, "Let's just say that the boss over there ain't a COG fan. You might just want to take a detour around her."

Ruby and I turned to Carmine and I asked, "Uh, what's the COG?"

"Coaliation of Ordered Governments, or COG for short, is a supernational global alliance on the planet, aside from the Union of Independent Republics, or UIR for short. We're part of the COG as soldiers known as Gears." Carmine replied.

I nodded and replied, "Huh, good to know."

Ruby also nodded, and replied, "So, you're a Gear? That's cool!"

Cole replied to the woman, "Well, where there's people, there's supplies."

The woman replied, "Hey, you're the Cole Train! Maybe you'll be able to work your magic on 'em. Hanover is still your house."

We continued to follow the woman and heard other people chatting...

"Funny how there's a lot more Lambent around as soon as the COG shows up..."

"Must be their fan club. You know who the big guy is, don'tcha?"

"Yeah, but what's with the little girl in the red hood and the large armored man?"

"I guess looks can be deceiving, since they help them out with killing the Lambent."

Then Sam asked the woman, "So, what have you got for us, then? Shampoo, conditioner, a gag for my friend here?" as she motions towards Baird.

The woman chuckles and replies, "Nah, just ammo. It's out in the back."

"Now that's my kind of groceries." Baird replies.

I responded, "Nice! We could use some of that!"

As we continued to follow the woman, a guy said, "Wow! Is it really you, Cole Train?"

Cole waves and replies, "Hey there, how ya doing?"

Then Baird said, "Ugh. I wonder if they've got a bucket I can throw up in?"

I replied, "Hey! These people are getting by and surviving out here. I doubt their top priority is keeping this place clean as possible."

Baird huffed and replies, "True, I guess..."

As we continued to follow, a woman said, "Cole Train... Hi, Cole Train."

Then Baird finally asked the woman, "So... where did you get a hold of it?"

"Well, now, you'd be surprised how much y'all left lyin' around over the years..."

Then two men opened the door for us and the woman said to us, "Not much further."

Then as we went through, people began, "So! Cole Train is back!"

Cole replies, "Hey-ey! How's it goin'?"

Then another woman began, "I can't believe it! It's him! Cole Train!"

Cole also replied, "Nice to see ya! It's good to be back!"

Then the woman opened the garage door and saw a small trailer filled with crates of ammo.

Then the woman said, "There you go. All it's missin' is a bow."

Sam then said, "Michaelson's gonna be well pleased with this. Nice one, Cole."

I replied, "Hell yeah!"

Then Cole turns to the woman and said, "That's real generous of you, ma'am. We appreciate it."

"You are welcome, Cole Train." the woman replied back and then went back into the settlement.

Carmine began, "Yeah, seems your fans still love you."

"It's because my momma taught me some manners, son." Cole replied.

I said to Cole as I pounded my chest with one arm, "Respect, Cole."

Cole nodded and Baird got on the comms and reported, "Baird to KR-Seven-Zero-we got a bumper crop of ammo for pickup."

" _This is KR-Seven-Zero, roger that. Uh, heads up, guys. There's some joker on Centennial Bridge taking pot shots from a gun turret. We're givin' it a wide berth. Suggest you watch your six as well._ "

Baird replied, "Oh, trust me, I'm on permanent guard around these assholes! Baird out."

I thought to myself, ' _Huh, might be Raiders or something related._ '

Then Cole began, "Okay! Next stop, Cougars Stadium! I'm feelin' lucky!"

Then Cole turned towards a man at the gate and asked, "Yo, by the gate-can you open it up, please?"

The man nods and opened the gate for us, then we saw Cougars Stadium, which was very large. Slightly bigger than the Amity Colosseum back in Vale.

As we exited through the gate, I muttered, "Jeez, that's a big stadium."

Then I heard Cole saying, "'Preciate that!"

Then Baird says to Cole, "You're so good with fans."

Then a stalk came out of nowhere and more glowies popped out.

Then Baird shouted, "Great! More Lambent. Still feeling lucky, Cole?"

I sighed and said, "Let's just take them out."

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Cougars Stadium

**Chapter 4: Cougars Stadium**

 _Location: Hanover, on the planet, Sera Timeline: 16 A.E._

After the whole firefight against the glowies near the stadium, it revealed that our path was blocked off.

Then Sam said as she pointed to a garage door, "It looks like we're gonna have to cut through here."

I replied, "Yep, sure looks like it."

Then we approached the garage gate and I opened it up for them, letting them go through and closed it behind us.

As we continued into the building, Cole began, "So we've got some crazy bandits on the bridge now."

I sighed and replied, "Fucking Raiders."

Carmine replied, "Yeah, and the ship's gonna pass right under 'em."

Sam said, "Come on! Even the Stranded gangs wouldn't take on a warship."

Baird replied, "I'd blow the shit out of that bridge, just to be sure."

Sam commented, "And that's why you never get promoted."

Then we exited the building and we continued towards the stadium's gate. Cole shouted, "Holy ground ahead, people!"

Baird asked, "Remind me, Cole. What was it you played again? Oh, yeah, ladies' field hockey, right?"

Cole then turned to me, Ruby, Carmine, and Ralphie, then said, "Case you guys don't know-Baird was a Sharks fan, 'cause he didn't know any better. He still bitchin' about it!"

We all nodded and Baird commented, "Allfathers Trophy. Blind referee. That's all I'm sayin'."

Then we approached the gate, but it was locked by iron chains and a lock.

Sam responded, Ah, shit! The gate's locked."

Then Baird and Carmine tried to force it open, but to no avail.

Then Carmine kneeled down at the locked, then looked up at Baird and asked, "Hey, Baird-got any wire cutters?"

Baird replied, "Yeah, hang on-" and just hands him his Lancer.

Carmine waved it off and, guess what, more glowies showed up!

At this point, I was rather getting annoyed by this and finally yelled, "FUCK IT!"

I pulled out my ' _Esther_ ' and fired a mini nuke at the stalks, completely destroying them. After I reloaded it, I switched to my ' _AER14 Prototype_ ' and I turned around to see them in shock, aside from Ruby and Ralphie.

Baird replies, "Uh, remind me not to piss you off, for now on."

I nodded and replied, "Duly noted. Now if you guys wouldn't mind, I would like to head inside."

Ruby followed up, "Yeah, same here." with Ralphie beeping in agreement.

The others nodded to us and Sam revved up her Lancer and sliced through the chains, and then kicked it open.

As we entered, we were then met with some Stranded folk, as the others seem to call them, and noticed a statue of Cole, himself, except younger, of course.

Sam said, "Hey, look. He's still the hero."

Baird responded, "Yeah, the bums didn't melt down his statue for scrap! Now that's respect."

As we approached, the locals began, "Cole Train? Shit, it is you! Wow, Cole! What are you doin' back here?"

"Man, you look just like I remember. Hey, you finally comin' back home or something?"

Cole replied, "Hey, can't keep me away forever, baby! Just checkin' everything's the way I left it, more or less."

"Hey, you wanna have a beer with us? We brew some good stuff!"

"Thanks, but I'll pass-still on duty. We're looking for supplies, though. Anything you wanna trade?" Cole asked.

"Better ask the boss-we can take you to see her!"

Cole replies, "Uh, I hear she might not be a fan."

"Aw, but she'll listen to you. You're the Cole Train! Woo woo!"

Cole corrected, "Yo, the Cole Train don't go ' _woo woo_ '. It's ' _WHOOO_ '!"

That last part made Ruby jump a little, since she wasn't expecting it. I jumped a little, too.

I thought to myself, ' _These guys are pretty cool, for a bunch of military-trained soldiers that have fought for plenty of years for survival._ '

But then someone on the comms started to panic, followed by mini earthquakes, which I assumed were stalks popping out.

Cole yelled towards the locals, "Get down! Find some cover!"

Then the gates open and people started to run out, followed by explosions of such.

Cole then said to us, "Carmine, Edward, and Ralphie, we're upstairs. Baird, Sam, and Ruby, take the ground floor."

I turned to Ruby and said, "Ruby, stay safe, alright?"

Ruby replied, "Don't worry, Edward! I'll be fine!"

I nodded, and me and Ralphie proceeded to follow Cole and Carmine, then Cole said to me, "It seems she looks up to you, Eddie. Why's that?"

"She and her friends and big sister thinks of me as their own big brother." I replied.

Carmine quired, "Wait, she has a big sister?"

"Well, half-sister, since they have different mothers. Her sister's name is Yang Xiao Long, and she's a brawler, an enthusiast, and... well, she makes puns. Not good puns, but still. But she has the temper to match in battle." I replied.

Cole asked, "How bad can she be?"

"Her eyes turn from lilic to red, her hair ignites into flames, literally, and she can punch a... uh, what's the most dangerous enemy you guys have faced?"

Cole replies, "A Berserker, a Brumak, and a Corpser."

"Well, if possible, she will literally kill them all just by punching them to death, more or less. She's that scary when she needs to be. Plus the fact that she can become stronger after she takes damage." I replied.

Cole replies, "Damn!"

Carmine replies, "Edward, if we all meet you're friends, or in this case, this ' _Yang_ ' person, remind us not to piss her off."

I nodded and replied, "Duly noted."

Then Cole motioned us to follow, "Come on guys! Let's not waste any time!"

Me and Carmine nodded and we followed Cole.

XXXXXX

' _Ruby's POV..._ '

We were about to split up until Edward came up to me and said, "Ruby, stay safe, alright?"

I replied, "Don't worry, Edward! I'll be fine!"

Edward nodded and proceeded to follow Cole and Carmine, with Ralphie following behind him.

I followed Baird and Sam and then Sam turn to me and asked, "How well do you know Edward?"

Baird followed up, "Yeah, I'm a little curious about him."

"Edward is like a big brother to not just me, but to my friends and my sister, Yang. I first met him at a shop late at night when it was being robbed. Me and him teamed up and fought off the robbers and then we started to go to Beacon Academy, where we are trained to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, which are protectors of the innocent." I replied.

Sam then responded, "So, you, your friends, and your sister thinks the world of him?"

I nodded and said, "Yes. And the fact that he came from a whole different world where everything was destroyed by war, against each other, he's a very kind person that is always there for us when we need him the most. He also cheated death a lot and he's a veteran."

Baird and Sam were surprised by this and replied at the same time, "A different world!?"

Baird began, "You mean he came from his world to yours?!"

I nodded and replied, "Yes. His world was destroyed by their weapons-of-mass-destruction, the Atomic Bombs they were called, that one alone can wipe out a metropolis and the surrounding area, miles out, as he said. That was two centuries and five years ago in his world, and it's still a wasteland."

Baird and Sam were kind of shocked about this, but then I added, "Edward is not just a veteran, he's what the people from his world named the Messiah, because he helps the innocent non-stop. I trust him with my life, and so does my friends and my sister. So, that means you can count on him to have your backs."

Sam and Baird nodded, now knowing about some of Edward's background history, and then Baird said in a more friendly tone, "Come on. Let's get this done and over with."

Sam and I nodded and we went through the gate.

XXXXXX

' _Cole's POV..._ '

After that whole scenario, we were now approaching the old locker room for the Cougars. I then kicked open the door and then memories from back then started to flood into my mind as I looked around.

I then heard Baird sniffed and replied, "Yeah, you're right about the smells lingering forever."

Then I heard someone shoving someone else, probably Baird since I was too focused on the sight before me. Then someone laid a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Edward was there.

Edward said, "It's alright, Cole. Take your time. We'll wait for you."

Then he walks away and I saw Ruby, who smiled softly and nodded at me, then started to follow Edward, along with their robot, Ralphie.

I chuckled quietly and thought, ' _Those two have good hearts. A rare thing to encounter, now-a-days._ '

I then turned back to the scene of the locker room and spotted my old locker, and I then began to walk towards it.

XXXXXXXX

' _Edward's POV..._ '

We were out on the audience stand and me and Ruby were talking with Baird and Sam, until Cole came marching out, but something was off.

But then a giant stalk erupted out of the ground in the field and someone ran up to Cole as he entered the field and shouted, "Help! There's a giant stalk on the field! Grab the bomb!"

Me and Ruby were about to go after Cole until Baird stopped us and said, "Let Cole relive his moment."

Ruby and I were hesitant, but eventually nodded and left him alone.

We the watched him charge in, knocking down glowies left and right as he yelled out, "Yeah, your punk-ass messed up my sacred turf! Bad idea! Yo, I'm about to cream some shit out of these motherfuckers!"

Then he jumped over a blue stone goal as he shouted, "WHOOO!"

Then Cole grabbed the bomb and began to charge in towards the opposite side and knocking more glowies, while even some of them blowing up. Then he attached the bomb to the red stone goal and the bomb armed itself. Then he began to stand in poses, like what they did in football, until the bomb blew up, knocking him to the ground.

Ruby shouted, "Cole!"

Then we all ran up to Cole and it seems that he was fine. As Baird helped him up, Cole began, "Ha, the Train's still got the moves, baby! Now that was a move I first used against the Eagles in the national finals. Of course-ha, ha-them bitches didn't explode!"

Baird replies, "Yeah, you still got it. Now, let's go talk to the Queen of the Bums."

Then we began to head up to the building out from the field.

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Old Enemies

**Chapter 5: Old Enemies**

 _Location: Cougars Stadium, Hanover Timeline: 16 A.E._

As Me, Ruby, and Ralphie followed Cole and his comrades, a woman spoke from the comms.

" _Sovereign to all KR units off-ship-We are under heavy Lambent attack. The ship has been boarded. We require support. I say again, we are under attack and require immediate assistance._ "

Carmine replies, "Oh, dammit. Well, that changes our dinner plans!"

I turned to Cole and asked, "Uh, Cole, who was that?"

Cole replied, "That was Anya."

Then Cole got on the comms, "Cole to KR-Seven-Zero. Time to get us back to the ship!"

" _KR-Seven-Zero here, that's a negative, Cole. Got some serious Lambent shit on board Sovereign. Stand by._ "

Cole responded, "Roger that."

Then Cole turned to us and said, "Okay. Let's see if the boss lady can get us back to the ship some other way."

We all nodded and we followed Cole to find the boss. After a minute or so, we found her, but then back at the field, more stalks popped up.

Sam commented, "Oh, well. Nice while it lasted!"

Baird shouted, "Ah, shit!"

I replied, "Yeah, this is bullshit!"

But then the boss lady came up to us, "Hey, this is all your fault! Those things left us alone until the COG showed up!"

I stepped up and said, "Calm the fuck down, lady! We don't like it either!"

Cole turned to me and said, "Eddie, calm down."

"S-sorry, Cole. I guess my tension is high right now." I replied.

Cole nodded and then turned to the boss and responded, "Ma'am, our ship is in trouble, and we're tryin' to get back fast. You got any transport we can borrow?"

"Ohh-here are the keys to my luxury yacht!" she replied as she flipped us off.

' _Okay, now I'm getting pissed._ ' I thought to myself.

Then the boss continued, "Look, COG, you're on your own. Get out while you can."

Then another stalk popped up from the ground in the field, then the boss lady ran up to the other Stranded folk, "Come on, come on, move it! Get downstairs and open the rear gates! We've got people to evacuate!"

I then suggested to Cole, "Why not head to that bridge, Cole. The ship is going to sail right under it, right?"

Cole nodded and replied, "Good idea, Eddie!"

Baird followed up, "Right, right... yeah... uh, maybe take over those gun turrets... or just rappel down when the ship's below us."

The Cole nodded and then walked up to the boss lady and asked, "Ma'am, is the cable car to the bridge still working?"

Then another stalk popped up and the boss lady replied, "Yeah, but here's some free advice-forget the bridge. There's Stranded over there that you really don't want to mess with."

Cole replied, "Yeah, we'll take our chances. We gotta get back on our ship!"

The boss said, "Fine, get yourself killed! No skin off my back!"

Then the boss lady left with the other Stranded folk and Baird began, "Hey, Cole, they seem to know a way out!"

Then Cole replied, "So do I. This way!"

We all ran up to a double door and it was blocked by a vending machine. Cole said, "Hey, Eddie! Help us out with this!"

I nodded and helped Cole move the vending machine and we proceeded to the elevators. We split up and I was with Carmine and Cole while Ruby and Ralphie went with Baird and Sam.

As we rode the elevators, also fought off against some glowies, we finally arrived at the floor where the cable cars are at, but it turns out that the cable cars themselves weren't there.

Carmine replied, "Well... shit."

Then Cole asked out, "Uh, anyone afraid of heights?"

Ruby and I looked at each other before replying, "Nope!"

But then more stalks popped up and Baird replied, "Uhhh... not anymore. Love heights. I love 'em. Fuckin' love 'em."

Then Sam found six hook lines and tossed them to one of each to us.

I switched to my Elite Riot Gear and pulled out my new Boltok Pistol and Ruby pulls out her new Snub Pistol and we began to zip line to the bridge and we heard Cole shouting, "WHOOO!"

I have to say, the Boltok has a very strong recoil but is still powerful as hell. I am indeed liking this gun and is going to be one of my most favorites.

After we zip line down to the bridge and took out some stragglers. Then when we landed on the bridge, there were glowies waiting for us, and we took them out.

"That's the last of 'em. For now, anyway." Baird said.

Then we proceeded to the side of the bridge and the bridge itself was unstable.

Baird replies, "Y'know, I'm more worried about the stability of this bridge than some trigger-happy Stranded."

I nodded and agreement and replied, "Yeah, I'm with you on that, Baird."

Carmine agreed, "Yeah... this doesn't look good at all."

Then Sam replies to us, "Come on, will you? Get on with it! If we lose that ship, we lose everything we've got!"

Then Cole got on the comms, "Cole to Sovereign-Cole to Sovereign. Come in, Sovereign!"

Then he turned to us and said, "Shit, the comms are still down, and I can't see a goddamn thing. We need to get the center of this bridge!"

Sam replied as she pointed outwards to the Stranded outpost, "Yeah, but we have to get past that first."

Baird began, "My unique charisma should do the trick."

Carmine responded, "Uh, yeah, I'll have to lend you some of mine."

Me and Ruby snickered at this and then we proceeded to follow them to the outpost.

But then something felt off, as if someone has their crosshairs pointed at my forehead.

Then Baird asked, "Am I the only one who can feel crosshairs just about here?" as he pointed to his forehead.

"No, you're not the only one, Baird. I'm having the same feeling, too." I replied.

"Oh, good. I'm not paranoid!" he replied.

But then Sam whispered to us, "Hey, I saw movement! Top of the barricade. Stay sharp!"

Then we all halted and I replaced my Boltok with my ' _This Machine_ ' and Ruby pulled took out her Hammerburst she still had ever since we first arrived here, and we readied ourselves.

The Cole slowly walked up and shouted out, "Hello! Anyone home? Knock, knock. We're just passing through. We just need a hand to get back to our-"

But then the locals started to fire upon us and catching us off guard.

Cole shouted, "SHIT!"

Then we took cover behind the road dividers. Me, Ralphie, and Ruby took the right side, Carmine and Sam in the middle, and Baird and Cole on the left.

Then we overheard Cole saying, "Heh, so much for diplomacy."

Baird replied, "Yeah, what else do you expect from these Stranded shits? Let's get this over with."

I then suggested to them, "Maybe we should pop them in the knee or something?"

Then Sam raised her Longshot and looked through the scope, then yelled out, "Hey! Those aren't Stranded! They're Locust!" as she shot at one of the snipers.

"Oh, great! Look who's back in town!" Baird said.

"Well, we did flood them out of their tunnels." Cole replied.

"Okay, forget what I said. Let's end them right here, right now." I replied.

Ruby replied, "I agree. After what I heard about them and what they did, they might as well have no soul, like Grimm."

I then switched from my ' _This Machine_ ' to my Anti-Material Rifle and looked through my scope and took a look at these Locust, and God damn, they're uglier than Super Mutants!

I then took a shot and blew off its head. Sam shouted to me, "Nice shot, Edward!"

"Thanks!" I replied. Then a sheet of metal fell off a toll booth and revealed a gun turret made out of older-looking Lancers of sort, which pique my interest.

Cole shouted and, "Hey, they got a gun position in that toll booth!"

I shouted, "I got this!" as I pulled out my ' _Great Bear_ ' Grenade Rifle. I then fired a grenade into the booth and exploded, killing the gunner and destroying the turret.

Then I saw another gun turret positioned at the right side of the bridge, right next to a fuel tank. I smiled and fired another grenade at the fuel tank, blowing up the tank along with the second booth, and collapsed to the water below.

"Another gun turret down!" I shouted.

Cole shouted, "Nice job, Eddie!"

I then saw Ruby and Sam, using their Longshots, killing the Locust snipers that are on top of the barricades.

After that, then more ' _Grubs_ ', as Carmine shouted once while during our heated battle, came charging with older Lancers with a regular bayonet blade.

After taking out them all out, I went over and picked up one of those old Lancers and then replaced my ' _Great Bear_ ' with it and switched from my Elite Riot Gear to my Power Armor.

Then Baird said, "Hmmm... creative assholes, aren't they? Looks like they're building turrets out of old Lancers. A for effort."

"Yeah, they are creative when it comes to finding ways to kill you." I added.

Sam replied, "Everyone's salvaging stuff, even the bloody grubs."

"Yeah, those things can stop a truck. As long as the recoil didn't dislocate your shoulder." Baird replies.

"Luckily, I'm wearing my power armor for this, 'cause I going to be using this old Lancer here." I replied.

Baird replies, "Yeah, lucky for you."

Ruby replies, "Well, I'm just glad it's over."

But then a car hanging in the air started to descent down, opening the gate itself, and more Locust ran out, including three big guys. Two with large grenade launchers and one with a big blade.

Ruby added, "I spoke too soon."

As the Drones, as what they were called, gone after the others, the three big guys were focused on me.

The two shouted, "BOOM!"

Then they fired grenades at me, not even affecting me what-so-ever. The two looked at each other in confusion and the one with the blade charge at me and swung his blade at me. But I counter-off its attack as I grabbed the blade with my hand. Then I pulled out my ' _Smuggler's End_ ' and shot him in the face, killing him.

Then I took the blade and used it to kill the other two. After that was down, I looked at the others and they were already done, and noticed that Ruby used her Cresent Rose on those grubs. Then I picked up the ' _Boomshot_ ' and stored both it and the ' _Cleaver_ ' into my Pipboy.

Then we proceeded through the gate and started to make our way to the center of the bridge.

We looked around us and this place reminds me what Raiders would've built.

Baird commented, "Hey, I like what they've done with the place. The informal, squalid look."

Sam chuckled and said, "It's the grubs we're talking about here, Baird. Squalid's normal for them."

Baird replied, "No, when they were underground, they were organized. This looks like they've gone feral or something. Stranded. Savage, even."

Sam responded, "Savage, eh? Does that make them easier to fight or not?"

I replied, "Eh... I don't think so."

Then we entered through the lower road underneath the higher one. Then more grubs showed up and we began our fight.

I sighed and thought, ' _This is indeed going to be a long day._ '

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Bridge Crossing

**Chapter 6: Bridge Crossing**

 _Location: Hanover, on the Centennial Bridge Timeline: 16 A.E._

After that whole fight and made it on to the higher level road, we then crawled through barb wire and saw that our path is blocked.

Cole then pointed out to the side walk and said, "Let's see if we can get around this way."

As we went to the side walk area, Carmine began, "Dammit! That ship's gonna be twenty klicks away by the time we get across this bridge!"

Sam responded, "Oh, Carmine, you're glass-half-empty man, aren't ya?"

Carmine replied, "Heh, buy me a beer, and I'll show ya."

Baird commented, "Oh, she won't buy you anything. Your name's not Dom."

Sam replied, "Shut your hole, Baird!"

I asked out, "Uh... who's Dom that you just mentioned?"

Sam answered, "Dom is a friend of ours and a close friend to Marcus. He's a good guy, but he lost his wife and kids on E-Day, so we're worried about him."

Ruby gasped and put her hand over her mouth and I froze after hearing that Dom lost everything dear to him.

I replied, "Damn... I feel sorry for him. Me and Ruby know what it's like to lose someone you love and care so much for."

Cole asked, "Really?"

Me and Ruby nodded and I said, "My mother died when I was born and my dad died, sacrificing himself for me and the project he was working on."

Ruby then said, "And I lost my mother during one of her missions. She... she was k-killed by the Grimm."

All of them were silent, then Carmine spoke up, "I lost two of my brothers, Anthony and Benjamin. Anthony... he was killed by a sniper bullet to the head and Ben..."

He sighed and continued, "Ben was killed by being eaten alive by a giant worm that was sinking cities."

I laid my hand on Carmine's shoulder and said, "Well, let's make sure they didn't die for nothing. One day, though, you will meet them again, someday. But right now, I know for sure they are cheering you on from Heaven."

Carmine nodded and responded, "That means a lot to me, thanks."

Then I turned towards the others and said, "So, what are we waiting for? We have ship to save, right?"

They all nodded and Cole said, "Right, let's go!"

Then we came around the corner and saw a cargo container slightly sliding off, destroying our path. Then Cole said, "Shit! We're gotta try another route."

Then he turned to a doorway and said, "Come on, in here."

As we entered the room, we then climbed the ladder, but I just merely jumped off, since I'm in power armor.

Then we stopped and Baird asked, "Okay, lower deck or the catwalk?"

After a few seconds of silence, Cole replied, "Baird, you go take the catwalk with Carmine and Ruby. Sam, Edward, and Ralphie-shit, we're takin' the lower deck."

Then Baird commented, "Yeah, Sam definitely hasn't got that catwalk look."

Sam overheard and replies, "When this is over, Baird, I'm gonna raise your voice an octave."

I cringed at what she just said, since I knew what she meant. Then I pulled out my ' _AER14 Prototype_ ' and then we engaged the enemy.

XXXXXX

' _Ruby's POV..._ '

I was following Baird and Carmine on the catwalk and then Sam asked on the comms, " _Carmine, can you see anything yet?_ "

Carmine replies, "Wait one."

Then we finally caught view of the ship, but I was horrified by it. The entire ship itself was on fire! It even has hull breaches and it was taking in water.

I muttered out in horror, "Oh no..."

Then Carmine got back on his comms and said, "Sam, we see the ship! She's on fire!"

I was still staring at the sight until Carmine broke my trance, "Ruby, c'mon! Let's go!"

I nodded and proceeded to follow them as I thought to myself, ' _I hope those people are going to be okay._ '

XXXXXX

' _Edward's POV..._ '

I took out the gunner on the turret and proceeded to kill off the remaining Locust, turning them into ash piles. Ralphie was doing the same while Cole and Sam shredding them with their guns. Then Ruby, Carmine, and Baird finally joined us and we finished off the rest of the Locust.

But then I saw Ruby's expression was in horror, and figured it was the sight of the ship. She really cares for other people's safty, after all.

I then tried to comfort her and said, "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm sure those people on that ship will make it. Just have faith."

Ruby's expression soften up, nodded, and replied, "Y-you're right. I bet those people on the ship are trained to fight. Thank you, Edward."

I nodded and then we approached a locked gate, and then Baird chainsawed through the chains and kicked it open and we spotted the turrets, but then we started to hear monstrous roars and we came to the edge of the bridge to see what it was.

It was a gigantic, Lambent fish... a goddamn fish! First, it was a giant scorpion called a Death Stalker, then a giant bird that can shoot its feathers at you like bullets called a Nevermore, now a giant fish?!

I yelled, "Are you kidding me?! A giant-ass fish!? Bullshit!"

Ruby replied, "I think I rather fight a Nevermore than that."

I then added, "And I rather fight a Death Stalker."

Then Cole got on the comms, "Marcus, whoo, that's one big ugly motherfucker!"

" _Cole, can you see this shit?_ " Marcus replied on the comms.

"Baby, we got a grandstand view-we're crossing the bridge, right above the ship." cole replied.

" _Any way you can kill this thing from where you are?_ "

Cole looked towards Baird, who mimic a ' _mind-blown_ ' theme, then Cole responded to Marcus on the comms, "Uh, puttin' it scientifically? We need to blow his brains out his ass."

" _Well, get Baird to come up with an idea. Also, what's the status on those people that offered to help you?_ " Marcus asked.

"Heh, still alive and kickin'. These two, along with a robot of theirs, are more than they appear. In short, they make perfect Gears. Hell, even one of them, an Onyx Guard." Cole replied.

" _Wow... Alright then, Fenix out._ " Marcus ended.

As Cole got off the comms, Baird began, "No problem. I've killed glowie Leviathans before, remember? At Vectes dockyard. Saved your asses."

Sam interjected, "You killed one. A baby. And you wrecked the harbor doing it. That one's twice the size!"

Baird replied, "So what's your plan? Nag it to death? Wait a minute-you actually could!"

Sam was about to punch him until Carmine stepped up and shouted, "Look, ladies-one way or another, we gotta help Sovereign. Or she's screwed, and so are we!"

But then the bridge shook and the tentacles of the Leviathans ripped off the balcony where the turrets were on, and Baird shouted, "Ah, shit! There go the guns!"

Cole shouted, "Anyone got a Plan B? 'Cause now would be a good time!"

Baird replies, "Okay. The grubs must have plenty of ordnance here. You find it, I'll make it go bang."

As we then began to search around, I asked Cole, "Uh, Cole. You mentioned something called the Onyx Guard. Who are they?"

Cole responded, "The Onyx Guard is the elite special operations unit in the COG army that operate at the sole discretion of the Chairman. These soldiers are specifically picked from the range of the bravest, skillful, and the veterans at most."

I grinned and replied, "Hmm, interesting..."

But then I noticed multiple clicking sounds and then a metal container fell off the high road and came out a bunch of weird creatures with tanks on their backs.

Baird shouted, "Tickers!"

Then one of the Tickers crawled up to me and... exploded?!

"Holy shit!" I yelled as the explosion stagger me a little, since... you know, power armor.

Quickly, all of us killed off those Tickers and I turned to Baird and asked, "Baird, what were those things, and why did they exploded?!"

Baird replied, "Tickers. The Locust uses them as living land mines."

"Okay, that's just fucked up." I replied.

Ruby agreed, "Yeah, that's just horrible!"

But then Baird thought of something, "Wait, that's it! Let's find more Tickers! Drop, splat, bang, end of story!"

Sam replied, "Yeah-if they don't kill us first."

Then we proceeded, after killing more Tickers, and came to the opening on the ramp up, but then Cole shouted, "Mortars! Get down!"

Sure enough, a few mortars dropped down and destroyed a car. I thought to myself, ' _Gotta get me one of those._ '

Then Sam suggested, "Hey, Baird-we could use one of those!"

Baird replied, "No, a mortar would just piss off a Leviathan that size."

Then Cole said, "Okay, let's just kill the mortar crew and find that stash of Tickers!"

Then Carmine pointed out, "Hey! Take cover in the containers!"

I shrugged and merely charged forward while the mortars were blasting me. Hey, if I survived a few missiles and such while in power armor, then I can easily survive a few mortars.

I overheard Baird shouting, "What is that idiot doing!?"

I ignored him and continued to charge on through. Then when I spotted the mortar crew, I quickly blasted them to ashes with my laser rifle. Then I came down to them and picked up a Mortar and stored it in my Pipboy.

Then I heard the others coming and Baird yelled, "Dude! What were you thinking?!

I replied, "Hey, if I could survive a bunch of missiles while in power armor, then I can handle a few mortars."

Ruby followed up, "Yeah, it's true. He's almost unkillable in there." as she pointed to me, referring to my power armor.

Cole replied, "Well, just make sure you tell us about those kinds of things, alright? We don't want you guys to get yourselves killed."

I chuckled and replied, "Trust me, I'm unkillable. Even without power armor. I can survive bullets to the head, being blown up multiple times, being burned by flamethrowers, and the like."

Ruby added, "Yeah! Edward's also keeping me safe while we're here, so I'm good!"

Cole nodded and replied, "Alright, I trust your statements."

But then we started to hear some weird noises, like from a creature of sort, and saw... what the fuck?

Carmine said, "Hey, what the fuck is that? A floating Locust barge?"

Then Baird said, "Ooooh, big slow target full of gas. Is it my birthday?"

I sighed and replied, "This is so fucked up on so many levels, it's ridiculous!"

Ruby, who was showing the expression of ' _WTF_ ' and in disgust at the same time, followed up, "Yeah..."

I then pulled up my Red Glare and shot it down. But instead of it blowing up into chunks, thankfully, it went speeding towards somewhere off into the distance, then saw a flash of an explosion.

Baird sighed and asked, "Alright, now can I have my Tickers, please?"

Carmine replied, "Hello, Baird, we're looking. We're looking?!"

Then we proceeded to the lower area and then a tentacle of the Leviathan smashed the van that was in our way, and Cole shouted, "Ha-ha, thanks, ugly-ass!"

We continued our way until another tentacle crashes through, releasing more Polyps.

Cole shouted, "Shit, we got glowies joinin' the party again! Any more of you puppies want some?"

After taking care of those, we the proceeded forward until another tentacle popped up and more Polyps showed up. Then a few more Locust showed up and joined in the fight.

Cole shouted, "Whoo-hoo! The Cole Train's on a roll, baby!"

After we killed the three Locusts, we then proceeded to the ladders and climbed up. Then we came out through the doorway and I immediately closed on us. And then we finally spotted the container of Tickers.

Carmine said, "Oh, yeah! There's your Tickers!"

Cole said, "Okay, Baird, time to impress us!"

Baird replied, "Yeah, great, no pressure. Okay, if we hit the sweet spot, it'll be good night, Leviathan. Can they get it to move right beneath us?"

Cole nodded and got on the comms, "Marcus, while you were taking a break-the blonde genius had an idea."

Baird said, "You so need me."

Cole continued, "Can you lure that bitch to the front end so we can give it a headache?"

Marcus replied back on the comms, " _Animals just love me. Stand by, Cole._ "

As Cole got off the comms, the bridge itself shook violently and Sam responded, "Oh! The bridge feels like it's on its last legs!"

Carmine agreed and added, "Yeah, that Leviathan isn't helping!"

Then as we approached, I saw a gun turret and I proceeded to sneak around to attack the gunner from behind. After that, I used the gun turret against the grubs.

During our gun fight, I overheard Marcus on the comms, " _Cole, you got one pissed Leviathan in position! You ready?_ "

Cole got on the comms and replies, "Give us a minute!"

Marcus yelled, " _Aah, tell Baird he's just blowin' shit up, not writin' a goddamn symphony!_ "

Baird overheard this and said, "You know what-tell him I'm being a genius as fast as I can!"

Cole nodded at Baird, then said on the comms, "Yeah, but we got our own problems up here."

Then after quickly dispatching the enemies, we immeidietly ran over to the container and I heard Marcus' voice shout out from the comms, " _Cole, you're gonna be scrapin' us up in a bucket if you don't get a move on!_ "

Cole responded, "Find some cover fast, or your ass gonna be swimmin' in some glowies gravy!"

Me and Ruby gagged at the last part that Cole said. Then Cole shouted to me, "Hey, guys, help us out, will you?"

Me and Ruby nodded and proceeded to help out. Then we pushed the container off the bridge, while Baird shouted, "Yo! Bombs away!... and all that shit."

and then the container flew open the Tickers started to fall out and blow up on impact on the Leviathan, making it roar in pain.

Then Baird got on the comms and said, "Hey, I thought you'd enjoy the witty irony of Grub-on-Glowie violence!"

Then the tentacles started to grab hold on to the bridge, making it crumble as Marcus replied, " _Yeah, it's fucking hilarious! You're gonna blow the whole ship, genius!_ "

The the bridge started to collapse and we started to slide off. Ruby screamed and I grabbed on to her and fell off with her, then nothingness.

To be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Beached and Seiged

**_(Note: To those who are not wanting this story, here are two things: First off, there are others who are saying otherwise, since of the favs and follows. Secondly, DEAL WITH IT! I'm continuing this story either you like it or not. If you don't like this story, then stop reading it. I'm not forcing you to read it. Other than that, for those who are enjoying my story, I hope you do continue to enjoy it.)_**

 **Chapter 7: Beached and Seiged**

 _Location: Near Hanover and the destroyed Sovereign Timeline: 16 A.E._

As I came to, the first thing, or people in this case, I noticed was Ruby looking at me, trying to wake me, along with Ralphie.

"Ugh... what happened?" I asked Ruby while groaning in pain.

Ruby responded, "Well... we fell off that bridge, or what's left of it anyway, and washed up on shore."

"Oh... right. So, where are the others?" I asked.

But before Ruby could respond, we noticed more Locust forces, but are monstrous and are heading to the ship wreck.

I said, "Uh... that doesn't look good at all."

Ruby nodded and said, "Yeah, you could say-"

But Ruby was interrupted by more Tickers, but without explosive tanks on their backs and saw that they were devouring the weapons laying about.

I then told Ruby, "You might wanna keep your weapons away from them, especially keep them away from your Cresent Rose."

Ruby nodded and said, "No one and nothing is touching her." as she referred to her Cresent Rose.

Then as I got up, switched to my Elite Riot Gear, and pulled out my .45 Auto Submachine Gun while Ruby kept her Hammerburst in hand. Then we heard familiar voices...

"Damn... I wonder if they survived." said Carmine's voice.

"Don't worry, Carmine. I bet they're alright." said Cole's voice.

As they came to view, from the corner, I yelled to them, "Hey!"

As they turned to us, we were running to them. Baird said, "Wow... you guys actually survived!"

"Like I said before, I'm pretty much unkillable. And I'm also here to protect Ruby from any foes that threatens her." I said.

Ralphie beeped and bobbed up and down in agreement and Ruby asked, "Hey, should we get going? There may be survivors around here."

Carmine replied, "She's right! We gotta get to Sovereign!"

Then Cole motioned, "Alright, let's get a move on!"

Then more Locust popped out of the ground and engaged us.

Baird shouted in sarcasm, "Oh, great! More grubs! Wonderful!"

Cole said, "Let's just mop up this shit and get to Sovereign!"

Then as we engage the Locust, Ruby used her Semblance and went to higher ground, pulled out her Longshot, and began sniping, Ralphie did his usual battle music and started to shoot his laser, and I just went into cover and started to kill the grubs. Then a metal platform fell over and more Locust jump on to it. After we killed them off, we continued onward and after a minute or so, more Locust popped out.

After we took them out, we continued onward and saw that Sovereign was completely wrecked.

Cole began, "Poor ol' lady. Not looking too good."

Then as we turned to our right, we found two survivors. I said to them, "Go on and check on them while I keep watch for any more Locust."

Cole nodded and they, along with Ruby went towards the two while me and Ralphie kept watch.

Ruby went to the one with the beard with Baird and Sam while Cole and Carmine went to the one with a dew rag hat.

Then one of them started to cough up water and Cole said, "Cough it up, baby!"

Then the person asked, "Dom! Is he okay?"

It turned out to be Marcus and the other one that Ruby's with is Dom.

Sam shouted, "Come on, Santiago, breathe!"

Then Dom started to cough up water and replied, "Damn it! Oh, God!"

Then Sam turned to Marcus and replied, "He is now."

XXXXXX

' _Dom's POV..._ '

I was woken up by Baird, Sam, and... wait, who is she? As I sat up, I saw that her appearance was that she was wearing a black and red skirt and shirt, combat boots, and a red hood and cape, along with a rose emblem. She had black hair with red tint, pale white complexion, and... silver eyes?

To be honest, she looks like little red riding hood from the story book. And from the looks, she could be at least 15 years of age, more or less.

XXXXXXX

' _Ruby's POV..._ '

I watched as Dom stood up, then turned to me and asked, "Who are you? What's your name?"

I answered cheerfully, "My name is Ruby Rose! I guess you're Dom, right?"

"Well, my full name is Dominic Santiago, but yeah, you can call me Dom." he answered.

I replied in a cheerful tone, "Well, it's nice to meet you!" as I smiled.

Dom smiled back as his response to mine and I thought, ' _He seems so nice! But for him to lose his wife and kids is just... horrible. I hope I can help him with his lost._ '

XXXXXX

' _Edward's POV..._ '

As I watch Ruby talking to Dom, I notice Marcus getting up and noticed us.

Marcus then asked Cole, "Who are they, Cole?"

Cole answered, "These are the people I told you about, Marcus!"

The Cole pointed towards me and continued, "That, there, is Edward Vaughn with his robot friend, Ralphie..."

I nodded to Marcus in response and he did the same, and then Cole started to point at Ruby and continued, "And that's Ruby Rose. She may look like an innocent young girl... well she is, but she can fight really well, and she's fast! Really fast!"

Then I heard Marcus replying to Cole, "I'm actually surprise that they survived this long."

Cole replied, "Yeah, I know. But Ruby is a Huntress, which is a type of ' _warrior_ ' that protects people from creatures of all kinds and Edward... well let's just say he can survive almost about anything. He even just stroll on through while there were mortars blowing him up and he came out fine."

Marcus was surprised by this, then grinned and said, "Yeah, they definitely make perfect Gears. And I'm assuming that Edward would make a perfect Onyx Guard, right?"

Cole replied, "Hell yeah!"

Marcus nodded and then got on the comms, "Anya? Jace? Respond, over... Come on, damnit, answer me!"

Then Anya answered on the comms, " _Marcus? I'm with Jace, near the ship. I need some help with Prescott, or he's not going to make._ "

Cole then asked Marcus, "I heard Prescott. Tell me that's just my old head injury."

Baird parroted, "Prescott?"

Marcus replied, "What, do we have an echo or something? Yeah, Prescott's back, Michaelson's dead, and my father's alive. Film at eleven." and then got back on the comms.

That last part caught my attention. Then I thought, ' _Wait, if he's planning to find his father, then I gotta help him._ '

Marcus said into the comms, "Anya, we're comin' to get you!"

Anya replied on the comms, " _There's a lot more wounded coming ashore, too, Marcus. We need someone to help out at the lifeboats. They're beached just north of the ship._ "

Marcus replied, "You got it. Sam and Carmine are on their way. We've also got two people helping us. Three, if you count a robot of theirs. They're the same ones that offered help to Cole and others while in Hanover."

" _Wait, they survived?!_ " Anya responded.

"Yeah. Their names are Edward Vaughn and Ruby Rose." Marcus answered.

Then Anya replied, " _Alright... get here as soon as possible, Marcus._ "

Marcus replied, "Wilco. Delta, out." then got off his comms.

Then Carmine and Sam ran to a direction along the shore while me, Ruby, and Ralphie stayed with Marcus, Dom, Baird, and Cole.

As I turned to them and began to walk towards them, I heard something in the ground and saw something coming towards them.

I shouted to them, "Guys, watch out!"

Just in a nick of time, the backed off as something popped out of the ground and blew up. Ruby immediately pulled out her Hammerburst while I switched to my Power Armor and replaced my .45 Auto Submachine Gun with my ' _AER14 Prototype_ ' and turned towards the location where it came from.

It was more Locust... shit.

I then thought, ' _Maybe I should keep wearing my Power Armor for now on._ '

There were two big grubs coming forth and one of them roared at us.

Then Baird shouted, "Whoa! Nasty! Those little shits can dig under cover!"

Then I turned to Ruby and yelled, "Ruby! Get to higher ground and give us sniper support!"

Ruby nodded, switched from her Hammerburst to her Longshot, and replied, "Alright!" then disappeared, leaving behind rose pedals.

Dom shouted, "Wait, how did she do that?!"

"That's her Semblance, Dom! I'll tell you guys all about it later! Let's just kill these things!" I replied to Dom.

Then one of those big grubs shouted, "DIG!" as it shot out another of those things.

Then I saw of those things coming in my direction, popping out up into the air, and exploded right next to me. Of course, that didn't affect me and I continued to shoot at them while more grubs popped out of the ground, joining in the fight.

Then as we close in, a sniper bullet made an impact to my helmet. I look up and saw some snipers on some old rickety bridges and then in a blink of an eye, they were taken out by Ruby. She then began sniping the Locust from above, distracting them as we moved up.

As we gain an advantage against the Locust, a stray bullet hit the wood boards, where Ruby was standing on, causing it to break and Ruby falling through.

But before I could do anything, Dom was already there and caught her.

I then heard Dom asking Ruby, "Are you alright?"

Ruby sighed in relief and replied, "Yes, thank you, Dom."

Dom let Ruby down to the ground and replied, "No problem, Ruby."

As we finished off the rest of the grubs, I walked up to Dom after Ruby walked away from him and I said, "Hey, Dom, thanks for saving her. I wouldn't know what to do if Ruby was... you know."

"Why? Are you two-"

I interrupted him, "In love? No. I just think of her as a little sister. Plus, Yang, who's Ruby's older sister, would kill me if anything bad happened to her."

Dom chuckled and said, "Right, I get it."

Then Marcus yelled out to us, "Dom! Edward! Let's go!"

We both nodded at each other and we made our way up the pathway and encountered... a monster made into a catapult!?

Baird said in sarcasm, "Whoopee, we found the circus parade..."

Cole shouted, "Shit! They look like giant turkeys!"

Then Baird shouted, "Whoa, they've turned them into catapults. Man, those grubs are twisted!"

"Oh my... these Locust are just horrible!" Ruby shouted.

Then we eliminated all the Locust and then saw two more of those Locust catapults.

Then Dom shouted, "Okay, one down, but there's still two more out there! Let's take 'em out before they destroy what's left of the ship!"

Then Marcus got on the catapult and used it to destroy the other two. But then a big monstrous creature came stomping and roared at us.

Dom shouted, "Shit! Brumak!"

As I looked to the Brumak, I swear it was scary as shit!

Then Marcus fired the catapult at the Brumak, killing it instantly.

As Marcus got off the catapult, Cole shouted, "Gobble, gobble, gobble motherfucker!"

Dom shouted, "We're clear! Move out!"

Then we jumped off the ledge and continued our way.

Marcus began, "Alright, people, let's find 'em! I need Prescott alive."

Baird complained, "All this going on, and we're worried about Prescott?!"

Dom said to Baird, "Prescott knows where Marcus's dad is."

Baird replied, "Whoa... that's going to be one ugly can of worms..."

Marcus said, "Save your strength, Baird-I'm gonna need you to recover a message for me."

Ruby and I looked at each other and she asked me, "Are you thinking on helping Marcus to find his dad?"

I nodded and said, "Yes."

Ruby smiled and replied, "Good, 'cause that's what I was thinking."

I grinned, then switched from my ' _AER14 Prototype_ ' to me ' _CZ57 Avenger_ ' and we made our way towards Anya's location.

As we came around the corner, we saw Anya and a few others holding their ground.

Then we heard someone on the comms, " _Hey, the calvary's here!_ "

After we finished off the remaining Locust, Marcus said to us, "Let's get down there."

And with that, we all followed him to the others.

To be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Stand-off

**Chapter 8: Stand-off**

 _Location: Near Hanover on the planet Sera Timeline: 16 A.E._

As we rushed over to the others, one of them saw us and asked Sam and Carmine, "Whoa! These are the guys that were helping you in Hanover?"

Sam replied, "Yes, Jace. That's them!"

We continue to follow Marcus and others to the back behind a cargo container, revealing an injured man and a blonde woman, which turns out to be Anya.

She said as we approached, "Oh thank God, anyone got a hemostat dressing? I'm out. Dom, give me a hand-press down here and hold it."

Dom nodded and walked over to the injured man, assuming it's Prescott, and covered his wound.

Then Anya walked up to Marcus and said, "Don't expect too much conversation. One lung's collapsed. His chest cavity's filling up."

Then Anya walked up to us and responded, "So, you're the ones that were helping Cole and his team while in Hanover, right?"

I replied, "Yes, ma'am. That was us. We're here to help out in any way."

Ruby agreed, "That's what we do best!"

Ralphie beeped in agreement, surprising Anya a bit, then she said, "Good to hear."

Then we approached Marcus as he asked Prescott, "Can you hear me?"

Prescott replied, "I hear you, Sergeant... Where's that... chat you promised me?"

Marcus demanded, "Where's my goddamn father?"

Prescott answered, "The disc..." and coughed up some blood and continued, "Azura."

Marcus replied, "And I'm supposed to know what that is?"

Prescott coughed up more blood before he replied, "No... it's a research facility. He's been working there... Queen... Myrrah captured it days ago..."

Ruby and I looked at each other, then to Anya and I asked, "Who's Queen Myrrah?"

Anya answered, "She's the Queen of the Locust Horde."

I replied in sarcasm, "Oh great! Another power-hungry woman who would destroy everything in her path in order to get what she wants. Perfect!"

Anya raised an eyebrow and asked, "Have you dealt something like this before?"

I nodded and replied, "Yeah, you could say that."

But then Marcus shouted at Prescott, "Goddamn you, where's Azura?"

Then Anya approached Marcus and said, "Marcus... come on."

Prescott answered, "Encryption..." as he handed Marcus the device.

Then in Prescott's final words, he said, "That old bastard... he'll be... furious..."

And with that, Prescott passes away. Anya said in sorrow, "He's gone."

And then Anya closed his eyes with a palm of her hand, then turned to Marcus and said, "Maybe there's something in your father's message. We've got to find a data reader."

Then Dom asked, "Who was he talking about?"

Baird answered, "Hoffman. The bastard is Hoffman."

That caught all of our attention, then Marcus slowly walked up and demanded, "Spit it out."

Baird began, "Look, Hoffman's been hanging on to that data disc he stole from Prescott back on Vectes. All of those goddamn months I spent trying to crack the encryption for him, we still didn't have a frigging clue what was on it. Well, I bet it's the data on Azura, and that unlocks it. We have to get it to Hoffman and crack that disk."

Anya began, "But he's at Anvil Gate. That's a hell of a long journey, Marcus."

But then Cole ran up to us and said, "I hate to interrupt, people, but we got some visitors!"

As we ran out, more Locust started to pop out of the ground and started to attack us. We then proceeded to engage the enemy.

Ruby used her Semblance to get to higher ground and began to snipe the enemies while the rest of us stayed where we were at.

I began to rev up my minigun and yelled at the Locust, "Eat lead!"

And I started to mow them down with it while the others that me and Ruby were helping stayed out of my line of fire.

After a few minutes of fighting, Ruby came back on the ground and we started to hear monstrous roars.

Marcus yelled, "Ahh, frigging terrific!"

Then a Brumak slammed through a rock wall and marched towards us. As it stopped, it roared at us.

As I approached towards it, I started to hear Marcus yelling, "Hey! What are doing?! Get back here!"

Then I overheard Ruby saying, possibly to Marcus, "Let him do it."

Jace asked, "Uh... do what?"

Ruby replied, "You'll see."

I then activated my Heaven's Trinity and summoned up Liberty Prime.

LP spoke, " _ **LIBERTY PRIME IS ONLINE. ALL SYSTEMS NOMINAL. WEAPONS HOT. MISSION: THE DESTRUCTION OF ANY AND ALL CHINESE COMMUNISTS.**_ "

As the Brumak roared at him, LP took notice and replied, " _ **HOSTILE DETECTED.**_ "

Then LP said, " _ **EMBRACE DEMOCRACY, OR YOU WILL BE ERADICATED.**_ "

Again, the Brumak roared and began to charge at him. LP responded, " _ **ENGAGING RED CHINESE AGGRESSORS.**_ "

And with that, LP started to brawl against the Brumak.

As I walked back to the others, I saw all, besides Ruby and Ralphie, have expressions of shock and disbelief.

Ruby said to them, "Told you."

As I approached, Marcus asked, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Well, after the battle, Sergeant, we'll tell you everything." I replied.

XXXXXX

' _3rd POV..._ '

Liberty Prime was battling against the Brumak while Edward, Ruby, Ralphie, and Delta Squad watched.

Then the Brumak fired its missiles at Liberty Prime, but LP shrug it off.

LP quoted, " _ **RED CHINESE VICTORY: IMPOSSIBLE!**_ "

The LP fired his laser at the Brumak, blowing off its helmet. As a result, the Brumak roared in anger and started to shoot down LP with its machine guns attached to its arms.

But the bullets just simply bounced off LP, who then quoted, " _ **THE LAST DOMINO FALLS HERE!**_ "

Then LP took out his Mark 28 nuke and tossed it at the Brumak, blowing it up into pieces.

XXXXXX

' _Edward's POV..._ '

After LP destroyed the Brumak, he turned to us and said, " _ **HOSTILE NEUTRALIZED.**_ "

I replied, "Good work, Liberty Prime!" Then LP started to fade away.

Then I turned towards Marcus and said, "Now we can talk." as I deactivated my Heaven's Trinity.

While Baird began to decode the message of Marcus's father, me and Ruby explained everything like where we're from, our Semblances and Auras, about Remnant and Earth, the events, everything.

"... and that about sums it up." I finished. All of them, besides Carmine, Cole, and Sam, were in shock and disbelief.

Then Marcus said, "So, you guys have been through that much, huh?"

Me and Ruby nodded and I said, "Yeah, pretty much."

But then I asked, "Can I ask you a question, Marcus?"

Marcus nodded and replied, "You may."

"Well, it's not really a question, more like a request. Me and Ruby heard that you discovered that your father's alive." I said.

Marcus raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yeah, so?"

I then replied, "Ruby and I want to help you find your father. It's because we both know what it's like to lose parents, so we want to make sure you won't have to go through that again."

A moment of silence came as Marcus began to think, until he responded, "Alright, I'll accept your request. Besides, we need more people like you in our ranks."

"Of course, sir." I replied.

Ruby replied, "We won't let you down!"

Ralphie beeped in joy as he bobbed up and down.

Then we all began to approach Baird and he said, "This is all I could recover." as he stepped aside.

Then the message of Marcus's dad began, " _I tried to contact you over the years, but I've been held prisoner at Azura since Prescott abducted me-_ "

That last part caught our attention. Then the message continued, " _-you mind on the Imulsion countermeasure! That's all that matters-_ "

Then the message began to go through a loop, " _-at Azura since Prescott abducted me from the estate-Prescott abducted me-_ "

It keeps on repeating the last part over and over until...

"Fucking Prescott, Goddamn him!" Marcus yelled as he smashed the console, damaging it.

I muttered, "Yikes."

Then Baird approached Marcus and asked, "Uh... So now what?"

Marcus replied, "Now we go see Hoffman."

The Marcus turned towards Sam and asked, "Sam, you're from Anvil Gate, what's the quickest route?"

Sam answered, "Across the Deadlands. It's going to be rough, but I can take you straight there."

Marcus said, "Just give us directions, Sam. You and Anya stay here with Carmine and Jace and supervise the salvage."

Anya spoke to him, "Marcus, we'll catch up with you when the situation's under control, okay?"

Marcus replied, "Okay. Good luck."

Then Marcus turned to us and said, "Baird, Cole, Edward, and Ruby. We've got a long walk ahead of us. Let's get going."

Sam put in coordinates into a large tablet that Cole held and we began to head straight towards the Deadlands and to Anvil Gate.

To be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9: Deadlands (Part 1)

**Chapter 9: Deadlands (Part 1)**

 _Location: The Deadlands, en route to Anvil Gate Timeline: 16 A.E._

It had been an hour or so since me, Ruby, and Ralphie followed Marcus and his squad into the Deadlands and we started to approach something burning. When we saw it on sight, me and Ruby almost gagged... well, mostly Ruby, but it still affecting me, too. It was the Locust barge that I had shot down while at the bridge.

Dom pointed out, "Hey, it's a barge."

Baird replied while turning to us, mostly to me, "Looks like the one you shot down earlier, Edward."

"Ugh... don't remind me." I replied, then gagged again from the sight of it and smell, even through my helmet.

Then we approached it after me and Ruby stopped gagging and looked around to see a bunch of wild Tickers scattering.

Dom asked, "Uh, anyone got a pump? And some duct tape?"

Baird commented, "I hate those chompers. Little creeps can't leave anything alone. Ugh!"

Dom responded, "Yeah, imagine rooting around looking for parts all the time."

Baird replied, "Hey, I make intelligent use of free resources. That's how come we're still alive to bitch about it!"

I followed up, "Scavenging is the best way to look for spare parts for guns, metal for ammo, and repairs for your armor, and other things. I do it all the time back in the Wasteland."

Baird commented to Dom about what I said, "See! Even he's a scavenger, and look how he is. A badass."

Dom thought for a moment and replied, "True."

Then Marcus walked up and said, "Come on. The Locust must have more of these gas barges."

I turned to Marcus and asked, "Wait, are you thinking on hijacking a Locust barge?"

Marcus nodded and replied, "Yeah."

I shrugged and replied, "Eh, good enough for me."

Ruby replied, "Yeah, I would like to go there by air, too. Even if it's a gas barge made out of flesh and metal."

Then we heard another gas barge flying by and we turned to see it. Then Marcus pointed out to it and said, "There's our ride. Let's track it."

As we then began to track down the gas barge, I noticed Baird stopping and running back, ripping out a device out and came running back.

I asked him, "What's that, Baird?"

Baird replied, "Oh, you'll see."

He then ran past me while I stood there before shrugging it off.

As we continued forward, Baird said to Marcus, "When we hijack the barge, let me drive. I think I've got a way to control it."

Marcus replied, "It's all yours, Baird."

As we entered through a cave of sort, the whole thing itself started to collapse on itself. We immediately ran out to the other side before the cave fully caved in.

After that, Marcus yelled, "Keep it moving!"

As we started to walk around the corner and saw cages hanging from trees.

Ruby asked out, "Uh... what is in th-those c-cages?"

Baird replied, "Yeah, that's what I was going to ask."

Marcus answered, "It's a ' _Keep Out_ ' sign."

Cole replied, "Well, it almost worked."

I replied, "Yeah, I've seen worse from Raiders, using mutilated bodies and hang them from chains with hooks on the end."

Dom replied, "Yeah, that does sound worse."

Then as we walked past the tree, Dom then pointed out to our right, "Looks like our barge!"

Marcus added, "And they've gotta land sooner or later."

Then he said, "Come on, or else we're gonna lose 'em."

As we continued, Dom shouted out, "Heads up, guys. I think I saw movement out there!"

Dom wasn't wrong on that. I also saw movement out there and was heading closer to us, but more... underground. Of course, I thought at first, it was one of those ' _digger_ ' things from before, but I noticed that it was moving more freely and not in a straight line.

Cole shouted, "Whoa, it's heading our way..."

Marcus shouted out to us, "Spread out and keep moving!"

After a bit of keeping out of the way, the thing went after Ruby and a claw popped out at her.

Since I was at her side, I was able to grab the said claw and prevented it from attacking Ruby. It then started to struggle to break free from my grasp while it screeched at me. Then it surfaced and tried to attack me.

Baird yelled out, "Shit! It's a Corpser! You know, only smaller."

I turned to Baird, while I still hold on to the small Corpser's claw, and asked him, "Wait, there are bigger ones?!"

Baird replied, "Yep!"

Then Marcus said to me, "Just kill the damn thing and let's go!"

I nodded and replaced my ' _CZ57 Avenger_ ' with my Plasma Defender and shot it in the face, killing it as it turned into a puddle of green goo.

Ruby turned to me after I killed the mini Corpser and said, "Thanks."

I replied back, "No problem, Rubes! I'm always here to protect you."

Then Dom stepped in and added, "And I'm always here to protect you, Miss Rose."

Ruby gave a warm smile as she replied, "Again, thank you."

Then a Locust Savage Drone showed up, carrying an ammo box, and stopped in the sight of us.

The Savage Drone then dropped the crate and charged at us with its Retro Lancer until I shot it in the head.

Cole said to me, "Damn, Eddie! Do you have a dead-eye or something?"

I replied, "It's what we call ' _practice_ ', Cole. You should know about it, being a Thrashball star and all."

Baird chuckled in response and Cole did the same while I replaced my Plasma Defender with my new Retro Lancer I've picked up while at the bridge.

Dom then said, "Well, there's got to be more Locust around here, right?"

Baird replied to him, "Oh, I bet all his little ugly buddies are out there somewhere."

Dom said, "Yeah, probably right where the barges are heading."

Then right on cue after walking further up, more Locust showed up.

Baird shouted, "Called it! More grubs above us!"

I immediately killed the Digger Locust and then I shouted to Ruby, "Yo, Rubes! Show them your sweetheart!"

Baird and Cole immedietly stopped and turned to her. Then Baird replied, "Oh, shit!"

Marcus asked, "Her sweetheart?"

Ruby nodded to me and used her Semblance to appear in the air _**(Like from the RWBY Red trailer)**_ and pulled out her Cresent Rose in sniper form, then blew a Locust's head off while still in the air.

Marcus, Dom, Baird, and even Cole were dumb-struck by this and I heard Dom whispered, "Wow..."

And then Ruby landed and walked back while her Cresent Rose transformed into its scythe form.

Dom exclaimed, "Wow! It's also a scythe?!"

I replied, "Yep! She calls ' _her_ ', Cresent Rose. She built that thing herself."

Baird began, "Wowowow... really?! She built that?!"

I simply nodded and Cole laughed, "Haha, it looks like you're not the only one who builds tech and such, Baird!"

After she swiftly wiped out the Locust Savage Drones and Grenadiers, then a large Locust guy showed up with a... minigun?!

Dom shouted out, "Grinder!"

Ruby takes noticed and looked towards the said Grinder as it roared, "GRIND!"

And started to fire at Ruby, who was using her Semblance to dodge all over the place, avoiding the Grinder's line of fire.

Then she appeared on top of the Grinder with her Cresent Rose's blade up to its neck. Then she fired a round and used the recoil to uppercut the Grinder, decapitating it. Ruby jumped off of it and the Grinder dropped dead onto the ground and dropped its weapon.

Then she puts away her Cresent Rose and pulls out her Hammerburst, then turned to us and smiled warmly as she giggled to the sight of the squad.

Ruby then said, "And that's how it's done!" as she stood proudly.

Marcus, Dom, Baird, and Cole were left speechless as I laughed in reaction from their faces.

Ralphie just beeped as usual and I said to them, "And she's just a Huntress-in-training, so imagine her when she's fully trained."

Marcus commented, "Wow."

I then walked up to the corpse of the Grinder and picked up its ' _Mulcher_ ' and stored it in my Pipboy.

Marcus then walked up to me and Ruby, and said, "I'm glad that I agreed to bring you three along. We definitely need people with your skills in our ranks AND to have you guys backing us up."

Ruby and I chuckled and I replied, "Glad you think so, sir!"

Ruby commented, "I'm happy that I impressed you, Mr. Fenix!"

Then Marcus said to us and to Dom, Baird, and Cole, "Alright, let's get going."

XXXXXX

 _Location: Near Vale, in the abandoned Atlas Research Facility Year: Unknown_

' _3rd POV..._ '

"So let me get this straight: Edward, Miss Rose, and Ralphie were sucked in through a portal from this gateway?" Ironwood concluded as he points toward the said gateway.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake nodded in response while Team JNPR and Penny stood by.

Ironwood became a little worried about this, then said to them, "I think I know what the gateway is."

All of them started to listen carefully as Ironwood began, "I believe that the gateway is a dimensional/space bridge. It can either send you to another dimension or to another planet light years away. It can also take you to a different timeline of a world and/or dimension. It's hard to even explained it all, but I think you get the picture."

Jaune asks, "Wait, how do you know of this, sir?"

Ironwood sighed and replied, "Because my grandfather worked on this very project during the war. He told my father about it, who told me about it, but not where the project was located. I guess I finally found out, huh?"

Then Ironwood said, "I think that all of you should get some rest for now."

They all nodded, and began to walk into the barracks part of the building.

Then Yang thought, ' _I hope Ruby's alright._ '

To be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10: Deadlands (Part 2)

**Chapter 10: Deadlands (Part 2)**

 _Location: The Deadlands, en route to Anvil Gate, on the planet Sera Timeline: 16 A.E._

After we dealt with the ambush from behind, we headed straight to the gate and I opened it up for them.

As we went through, Baird shouted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa-artillery, incoming!"

Marcus replied, "Run-get outta range!"

"I really don't want some ball of flesh and shit falling onto me, so yeah, good idea!" I yelled.

We all started to run closer to the Seige Beast, where it could not hit us. While running, Marcus yelled, "Keep moving! We've gotta take out that catapult!"

I yelled, "Don't have to tell me twice!"

Then Cole shouted, "Well, there better be a ride at the end of this!"

Then after running out of range, we saw the same gun turret positioned with a gunner, shooting at us.

As the others took cover, Dom yelled, "Marcus, anything about those turrets look familiar to you? They're using old Lancers!"

Baird responded, "Yeah, they were using them on the Centennial Bridge, too!"

Marcus replied, "Well, give 'em points for ingenuity."

I then replaced my Retro Lancer with my Grenade Launcher and destroyed the gun turret and killed the gunner.

Marcus yelled out, "Nice work, Edward!"

I responded back with a thumbs up and then I noticed a Digger Locust coming. I immediately switched from my Grenade Launcher back to my Retro Lancer. I then fired short bursts at the Digger, blowing its head off.

After killing off the stragglers, Marcus shouted, "Let's get up there!"

Then we ran towards the ladders and I just flew up with my jet pack while the others climbed the ladder.

Baird said, "You know, Edward. It's really unfair that you have a jet pack and not us, right?"

I replied, "Well, I only use it for specific purposes. Plus, this power armor weighs a ton, so I don't think climbing ladders like that would even hold me at all."

Baird replied back, "Fair point."

Then we started to hear more Locust showing up and Dom yelled out, "Whole lotta grubs comin' to crash the party, Marcus!"

Then Cole suggested as he pointed at the Seige Beast, "That turkey gun could save us a whole lotta sweat!"

Marcus replied, "I'll take any help I can get, if it means we get a ride outta here."

Then Marcus got on the Seige Beast and said, "Okay, let's see how good this thing is."

Then he fired at a group of grubs and successfully killed them.

Dom shouted, "Well, at least that's thinned 'em out!"

Then we charged in and the others took cover while I stood there and kept on firing short bursts.

Ruby had her Hammerburst Rifle out and kept on blowing the grubs' head off, while Ralphie kept firing his laser, turning the grubs into ash piles.

Then after Marcus fire two more shots from the Seige Beast, he got off of it and came to join us.

After the whole firefight, we continued onward and found... Holy shit! That's a lot of ammo boxes!

Dom said, "Look at all this ammo! They're definitely setting up home here."

I replied, "Yeah, it definitely looks that way, huh?"

Then Marcus said, "Grab what you need and keep moving!"

After we resupplied ourselves, and after I took the rest of the ammo, we continued through the gate and saw a grandstand view.

Then we saw a Locust Barge flying over a fortress of sort and saw plenty of guards around.

Baird began, "See, that's what happens when you flood their tunnels. They rebuild anywhere they can."

"Yeah, that's basically how it goes." I replied.

Ruby replied, "I gotta say, they're not bad-looking structures, even if they are built from the Locust."

Cole replied, "Yeah, I thought it was kinda weird to see 'em up here strollin' around. They ain't the kind for a day at the beach."

Marcus concluded, "Seems like they've dug themselves a new home. They must be excavating the whole area!"

Then we saw that the Locust barge setting down and Marcus replied, "Hey, that barge looks like it's settin' down. Anyone up for a hijack?"

Dom replied, "Yeah, first class to Anvil Gate? Let's do it!"

Then we got on a lift and went down. Then as we continued towards until we saw a Locust Savage Grenadier running to the horn.

Dom shouted, "Shit, he's heading for the horn!"

Marcus immediately shot the grub and killed it before it can blow the horn.

Then Marcus said to us, "Take out any guards before they sound the alarm!"

Ruby smiled and she switched from her Hammerburst to her Longshot while I switched from my power armor to my Elite Riot Gear and switched from my Retro Lancer to my Anti-Material Rifle.

I then told Marcus and others, "Alright, stay here until we give the all clear."

Marcus and the others nodded, then me and Ruby went ahead and took out the guards. After that, we then saw a side gate opened up and a group of Locust came out.

After me and Ruby ambushed them and finished them off, we came back to Marcus and the others.

I said to them, "Alright, it's clear. We can go through the side gate and take them by surprise."

As I change back to my power armor and switched back to my Retro lancer, Marcus replied, "Good work, you two."

Then he motions the others, "Come on, let's go!"

Dom commented, "That's what Hoffman would call a serious lack of vigilance."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I replied.

Then Ruby switched back to her Hammerburst and followed along as we entered through the side gate. Then we saw a switch to open a gate and Marcus went over and pulled it. The gate opened and we continued on through.

To be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11: Deadlands (Part 3)

**Chapter 11: Deadlands (Part 3)**

 _Location: The Deadlands, en route to Anvil Gate, on the planet Sera Timeline: 16 A.E._

After going through the side gate, we made it to another gate and Marcus began, "This must lead into the main compound."

Then Marcus turned to me and said, "Come here, Edward. Open this gate, will you."

I nodded and I opened the gate and let the others go on through. After that, I slowly closed the gate without making a sound and followed them. Then as we exited the tunnel, we heard the horn erupting, sounding the alarm.

Baird shouted, "Ah, crap! Ah, at least we didn't walk into a hail of instant death!"

Dom replied, "Yeah. If we don't take out those gun turrets, that comes next."

As we got on top of the overhead, I spotted a gun turret with a gunner on top of a tower, looking forward towards the front entrance.

I pulled out a Frag Grenade and shouted, "Frag out!" and threw it at the gun turret.

It made a bigger explosion than I thought it would, because the tower itself, which was made of not just wood, but also metal and stone, was now completely in pieces.

Dom shouted, "Yeah, that's more like it!"

Ruby complemented, "Nice throw, Edward!"

"Thank you!" I replied.

After we killed off the stragglers, Marcus shouted as he pointed, "Enemy reinforcements!"

It was two Digger Locusts and I immediately charge in at them and stab one in the face with the bayonet of the Retro Lancer. Then I turned to the other and shot it in the head.

We continued onward and we saw another gun turret with a gunner and got all of us pinned down, except for me. I then pulled out another Frag grenade and threw it, destroying the turret and killed the gunner.

Then after we finished off the stragglers, Marcus pulled the switch and opened a gate.

Baird began, "Well... that was character forming."

I responded, "It sure was."

Ruby replied, "I like to have other ways for character forming, but yeah, I agree."

Cole responded, "Heh, gotta hand it to them grubs-they build to last!"

Then Dom asked, "So, any idea where we are now?"

Baird answered, "Um... in the shit. Up to here." as he put his hand above his hand.

Then we continued to travel on through the tunnels.

As we traveled on through the tunnels, Marcus began to ask me and Ruby questions.

Marcus began, "So, Edward and Ruby. When was the last time your worlds were at war?"

I began, "Well, on the planet, Remnant, the last war ended 80 years ago. On Earth, however, was 2 centuries and 5 years ago, well more with the major wars. Earth is a desolate wasteland now. Dead, barren, and very dangerous. We destroyed ourselves with our own weapons-of-mass-destruction, known as the Atomic Warheads, that even one alone, can wipe out a metropolis and the surrounding area miles out, as I said times before. For Remnant, however, there will be war soon."

Ruby replied, "Yeah, and we need to figure things out before a war can even start."

Marcus replied, "I see."

Then we were all silent and finally reached the end of the tunnel and Baird began, "Why did Hoffman have to move to the other end of the frickin' world?"

Dom responded, "I just hope the old man's still alive. How long since we last had radio contact with Anvil Gate?"

Baird answered, "Just over a year."

Marcus said, "If he's dead, Bernie would hang on to the disc."

Then as we continued through the trenches, we then heard a Locust Barge flying overhead.

Marcus told us, "Heads up, there's a barge over there. Let's see where it lands."

Then as we continued through the trenches, right after we jumped over a sandbag wall, the Locust Barge noticed us.

Then Cole began, "Uh, I don't think they're landin'!"

Then the barge started to fire missiles at us and Baird yelled, "Incoming!"

Dom shouted, "Shit-get inside!"

Marcus yelled, "Take cover!"

To be Continued...

 _ **(I know this is a very short chapter, but hey, it is a chapter. After all, this is a 3-part chapter, cut into 3 parts, of course. In any case, I hope you enjoy!)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Tunnels

**Chapter 12: Tunnels**

 _Location: The Deadlands, en route to Anvil Gate, on the planet Sera Timeline: 16 A.E._

After that whole ordeal with the bombing rounds from that damn Locust Barge, we continued forward towards our goal. It turns out, we need to get to a tower in order to get a Locust Barge.

Dom began as he pointed out to the tower, "Looks like we need to scale that tower."

Marcus replied, "You read my mind."

Then Marcus turned to Baird and asked, "Baird, you sure you can control that overgrown bladder when we grab it?"

Cole snickered and commented, "Yeah, twinkle toes 'cause you know bladder control ain't your strong suit."

As Ruby started to keep herself from laughing and me giving out a sigh, Baird retorted towards Cole, "Once! It happened once, okay?"

Then Baird turned back to Marcus and said, "Anyway, I grabbed the nav system from that wrecked barge. One direct course to Anvil Gate, programmed and ready!"

Marcus replied, "Hmm, nice job."

Then we started to continue onward and Marcus said, "Okay. Let's find a way to that tower."

Then as we continued, more grubs showed up.

Baird said, "And cue the reinforcements..."

I groaned and replied, "We know, Baird!"

After quickly dispatching them, Dom suggested as he pointed, "Looks like we're gonna have to go back into the trenches. Unless anyone prefers a suicide run across open ground."

Baird replies, "I vote we sneak around and avoid getting shot in the ass for a change."

Cole replies, "Oh, I second that!"

Marcus replied, "Carried. Unanimously."

I shouted, "I'm in!"

Ruby shouted, "Same here!"

Ralphie beeped in agreement and we started to approach the gate and I already went over and opened it up for them. Then as we went on through, we saw a Ticker in a cage.

Cole said, "Hey, a pet shop! Hey, Baird, look, that one's cute."

Baird replied, "Yeah, it can do tricks, too, like blowing up in your face."

Ruby replied, "Well, if you do look at them, they do look cute, in a disgusting way."

I chuckled and replied, "Heh, just like Mole Rats."

Then we heard a Locust Savage Drone shouting, "GROUND WALKERS!" as it dropped an ammo crate and fired at us.

Then a Digger Locust came in and yelled, "DIG!" and started to attack us.

Dom shouted, "Shit! We're gonna have every grub in the place on our backs!"

After we killed the Savage Drone and the Digger, we continued onward through the tunnels until we saw the most disturbing thing.

The Locust were attaching explosive tanks onto some Tickers.

Dom stated, "So this is how they do it. It's a Ticker assembly line!"

Baird added, "And now it's a free supply of ordnance! Thank you, grubs!"

As the Locust started to notice us, Marcus said, "Help yourselves-might as well use 'em!"

We then charge in, fighting off the Locust as we tried to make our way through the tunnels.

XXXXXX

After we fought against the Locust AND a small Corpser, we continued onward through the tunnels.

Dom said, "Ugh, I hate Corpsers. It's all the legs. Freak me out!"

Ruby responded, "I hate them, too... kinda."

Then Baird began, "Well, you see, that's 'cause humans are hardwired to things that scuttle, and-"

Ruby gave a harsh glare at Baird, who flinched a little.

Baird finally said, "Okay, I'll shut up now."

Ruby said, "Thank you."

Then I heard Baird muttering, "Jeez, women are scary."

I gave a slight chuckle as we continued and found a ladder. Then Marcus said, "Let's see where this goes."

Then as we climbed a ladder and we found ourselves in a...oh God, no!

It was a large chamber filled with unhatched eggs scattered throughout the area.

Baird then asked out, "Hey, Dom. Do eggs... freak you out, too?"

Then one of them started to hatch and a Corpser Hatchling popped out.

Cole began, "Ah, so that's where Corpsers come from."

Baird began, "Well, you see, when a mommy Corpser and a daddy Corpser love each other very much-"

I warned him, "Don't finish that sentence, Baird!"

Ruby was confused and asked, "Wh-What? What happens?"

"Until you're a little older, Ruby." I said.

As Ruby pouts, we were starting to get closer to the Corpser hatchling.

Cole then said, "Whoa, stay back, Rubes. It will think the first thing it sees is his mother."

Ruby became wide-eyed and started to move away from the Corpser hatchling and Marcus began, "Why don't you guys shut the fuck up before we wake its mother?"

I replied in a whisper, "Yeah, good idea."

But then the Corpser hatchling noticed us and started to come up on us, but mostly to Ruby.

She started to panic, "No, no, no, stay away, stay away!"

Cole then began as he laugh, "Uh oh, it looks like Ruby became the mother."

Ruby shouted, "Not funny!"

But then Ruby tripped over a rock and fell over to the ground. Then the Corpser hatchling scuttled to her and looked at her very confusingly.

Ruby started to stutter, "Ugh, h-hi, baby C-Corpser, uh..."

Then the Corpser hatchling began to... cuddle up with Ruby?!

I began, "Uh, I think it does sees you as it's mother, Ruby."

Then Marcus began sarcastically, "Oh, great!"

Baird replied, "Huh, that's something, I guess."

Then Ruby picked up the Corpser hatching, still wary of the dangers of it, then said, "You know, it looks kinda cute, if you look at it in a certain way."

Dom responded, "Yeah, you're right, Ruby. Too bad that these things become monsters when they grow up, and I'm still creeped out from them."

But then a large roar came out from the tunnel above the exit and Marcus yelled, "Ah, shit. We woke mom!"

Then the other eggs started to hatch and Dom yelled, "And she woke the family! Those damn eggs are hatching!"

Then the mother came, and goddamn, its huge.

Marcus yelled, "Must be feeding time! Here's mom!"

I noticed that Ruby was shocked and then looks at the Corpser hatchling, then back at the full grown Corpser.

She was pretty much in shock from this and of course, she still had her backpack this whole time and she puts the Corpser hatchling into there and it curls up as it started to sleep.

I then thought, ' _Great, just great. Gonna have to kill these things now. This is going to be a long day, indeed._ '

To be Continued...

 _ **(Note: Comment me on what you think on Ruby getting a Corpser hatchling as a...pet(?) now. If you don't like it, I can always rewrite it, but if you do, you get to decide what its name would be. Just comment either the name, if you like it, or if you don't like it, just say whatever you want to say in the comments below. But in any case, I hope you enjoy!)**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Queen and her Guards

**Chapter 13: The Queen and her Guards**

 _Location: The Deadlands, en route to Anvil Gate, on the planet Sera Timeline: 16 A.E._

After that whole experience with those damn Corpsers, we ran to the lift to escape the cave's collapsing.

I began, "That was too close for my liking."

Dom responded, "Yeah, now let's hope that barge is still around!" then he pulled the lever.

Then as the lift raises up, I looked towards Ruby as she checks on the Corpser hatchling that is still in her backpack.

I asked her, "Are you really going to keep... uh, I don't know if it's a he or a she."

Ruby nodded and answered, "Yep!"

Baird responded, "Are you serious?!"

Ruby nodded and then said, "I think I should call him... Cuddles!"

We all looked at her as she announced the name.

I parroted, "Cuddles?"

Ruby repeated, "Cuddles!"

The Corpser Hatchling made a soft screech as if it likes the name.

We all shrugged and then we finally arrived on the surface and saw a bunch of barges. Then as we started to walk, we stopped when a barge flew overhead.

Cole began, "Whoa, yeah! We got plenty of gasbags now! Choose any model you like!"

Just then, a giant beetle-like bug showed up out of nowhere and faced us.

Then it revealed a person that is riding on it is... human? A female, no less.

Then after a somewhat brief moment of silence, the woman shouted to the two other Locust on flying creatures, "It's him. Alert the fleet. I want every outpost between here and Azura at full readiness. And make sure we don't lose him again."

After that, Dom then commented, "Goddamn it, she's still alive! How the hell did she survive the flood?"

Me and Ruby were confused at this point, along with Ralphie. I asked Baird, "Is she the queen?"

Baird replied, "Yes, she is."

Then Marcus said, "So... She's still runnin' the show."

Then Cole shouted, "Holy shit! Look at the size of that bug!"

Then Marcus responded, "I got your number, bitch."

Then the Queen waved her arm and the insect, that she was riding, roared as it opened up something on it's back and released these weird orangish things as they started to go towards us.

Then the Locust Giant Beetle flew off, leaving us, and more Locust started to show up.

Then Marcus yelled, "Just light 'em up and get moving before we lose the barges! That's why we're here!"

XXXXXX

After that whole fighting, and picking up something called a Torque Bow, which is like a bow 'n' arrow, but gun form, we finally made it to the gate to the tower.

Marcus finally said, "Okay, we're clear. Let's get to the tower."

I responded, "Yes, let us do that."

Then we approached the tower and I opened up the gate for them.

After we went through, Dom says, "Marcus, it figures the queen would be behind all of this."

Marcus replies, "Yeah, it's her we're gonna have to deal with. One way or another."

Then as we continued forward, we saw that we arrived at the tower. Dom pointed out, "Hey, there's the landing tower."

Marcus replied, "Yeah, now let's get up there."

I then switched from my power armor to my Elite Riot Gear, since the lift itself was going to be crowded.

Then as the lift raises us to the top of the tower, a barge showed up and started to circle around the tower.

Marcus yelled out, "Last chance to grab that thing and get the fuck outta here."

Dom shouted, "It's gotta come in close. Everyone up for boarding it?"

Cole chuckled and said, "Oh, yeah, it's pirate time, baby!"

Then the lift stopped and we got off and I switched back to my power armor and pulled out my Retro Lancer kept my eyes on the circling barge.

Then it stopped and a Locust in goldish armor came dropping down.

Dom shouted, "It's a Palace Guard!"

I then thought, ' _Huh, it's the queen's guards... great._ '

I then charged at it and the Guard tried to chainsaw me in half. But the Lancer chainsaw bayonet broke as it made contact with my power armor.

There was a pause as the Guard looks at his rifle and back to me.

I simply said, "Fuck you." as I kicked him off the tower.

Cole laughed by this and said to me, "Heh, nice one, Eddie!"

Then the barge stopped at the other side and dropped off another guard. Ruby was the first to go at it and knocked the Guard off the tower with her Cresent Rose.

Then finally, the Barge settled at the platform and then two more guards were on the barge, which we eliminated quickly.

Then Marcus said, "Let's get out of here."

Then we boarded and me and Baird tossed the bodies off the barge.

Baird responded, "This is the last time I fly with a budget airline..."

Then he walked over the console and plugged in the programmed nav unit.

Then he held his hand up to his face, as if he's talking through a speaker or something and began, "Okay, ladies and gentleman, if you look over the side, you might see Anvil Gate, the lovely historic city of Anvegad..." as we started to set out.

Me and Ruby replied, simultaneously in awe, "Oooooo!"

I replied, "That sounds interesting!"

Ruby followed up, "Yeah, it does!"

Then Baird asked Dom, "It is lovely, right?"

Dom chuckled and replied, "Heh, even Sam says it's the ass-end of the world... and it's her hometown."

I said, "I'm still interested about it."

Then after a few seconds, I approached both Dom and Marcus as Ruby chat away with Cole and Baird.

Then I heard Dom saying, "So it's got to be Myrrah that's holding your dad, Marcus."

Then Marcus replied, "And now she knows I'm coming for 'im."

Then I asked out of the blue, "Hey, I have recorded music with me. Do you want me to play a song while we ride this out to Anvil Gate?"

Then Marcus and Dom looked at each other before Marcus replied, "Yeah, but something more... lively."

I nodded and I replied, "You got it, Sergeant."

I then turned towards Baird, Ruby, and Cole, and shouted, "Hey, I'm gonna play some music!"

They all grinned and I put in ' _Civilization_ ' by Danny Kaye.

We then relaxed as we enjoyed our ride.

To be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14: The Outlaw

**Chapter 14: The Outlaw**

 _Location: Half-way to Anvil Gate Timeline: 16 A.E._

It's been an hour and a half since we left the Deadlands while heading to Anvil Gate.

I was now playing the song, ' _Big Iron_ ' by Marty Robbins and Baird came up to me.

He then said, "Damn, your songs are old, but they do a hell of a job of making us relax during these times we're in."

"Of course, Baird. We all need something to make us relax or we all just end up being paranoid for the rest of our lives." I said to him.

But then Dom was getting impatient and then asked, "Baird, you sure this thing's still on course?"

Baird replied, "Look, I programmed the course Sam gave us. Edward was nice enough to entertain us with music, so what else do you want? You want a coloring book or somethin'? Pencils? Look, somethin' shining!"

Cole then shouted towards Baird and Dom, "You kids better behave. Don't make me turn this thing around."

Then Marcus asked, "Baird, how long before we're in radio range with Anvil Gate?"

Baird answered, "We're past the halfway mark. Ooh, maybe Hoffman will have the coffee ready!"

Then Cole added, "Oh, yeah, and some cookies, too..."

Then we heard Ruby whimpering and said, "I miss the cookies!"

Then they all looked towards me, wanting to know why Ruby whined like that, and I sighed, then replied, "She LOVES cookies. Especially the chocolate chip."

Then they all nodded and then we started to hear explosions and then saw two Locust barges.

Then Marcus said, "Someone's taking a pounding out there."

Then someone came on the comms with an accent I haven't heard ever since I left the Mojave. The guy says, " _... I'm holdin' 'em off the best I can. Anyone pickin' this up? Hey, this is Truck Fifty-Four. I need some help fast, or else I'm gonna be kissin' my ass goodbye!_ "

I turned off my music as Marcus began, "I don't believe it..."

Then he got on the comms and asked, "Is that you, Dizzy?

Dizzy replied, " _Marcus Fenix! Well, I'll be damned! Where are you, son?_ "

Marcus replied, "We're on our way, Dizzy. See the extra barge coming in? That's us."

Dizzy replied in surprise, " _You jacked a grub barge? Damn Marcus, you got some hangers on ya!_ "

Marcus said, "Hangers. Son of a bitch. We, along with some new friends of ours, will get those grubs off you back. Hang on."

Then I pulled out my Red Glare as Marcus got on the turret that has Boomshots attached instead of the Retro Lancers. Then he started to fire at the closest Barge as I engaged the furthest one.

After we took them out, we then started to get close to the ground as Marcus yells, "Baird, get this thing as close to the ground as you can. We're goin' in."

Then we came to a halt and I switched from my Red Glare to my ' _CZ57 Avenger_ '. Then as we dropped down the grappling hooks, Baird snatched the nav unit.

Baird then says, "Just in case it decides to go exploring without us."

I responded, "Good idea, Baird."

Then as the four of them grapple down, me and Ruby jumped off. Ruby jumped off onto another building, then jumped to the ground, while I jumped straight down.

Then Marcus yelled to Dizzy, "You takin' the grub army single-handed again, Dizzy?"

Dizzy responded, "I guess I shoulda learned my lesson against Skorge! And who are these two?"

Dizzy pointed to me and Ruby, and Marcus answered, "Their names is Edward and Ruby. Let's just say they're not from around here."

Then we began our assault against the Locust. After a minute, a same creature that was accompanying the Locust Queen showed up.

Baird shouted, "Heads up, we've got a Reaver!"

Dizzy shouted, "Take out that buzzard!"

I responded, "With pleasure, sir!"

Then I aimed my minigun at the Reaver and mowed it down, killing it in just seconds.

After we took out the remaining stragglers, Marcus said, "That's the last of 'em."

Then after we regrouped with Dizzy, he started to laugh and began, "I wasn't expectin' to run into you boys again AND with some new friends, too! Come on, help me move some of this ammo before the goddamn grubs come back!"

Then we started to follow him to one of the warehouses as he continued, "I found a stash back here before the grubs jumped me. Fort needs every round we can get."

Then Marcus walked up to Dizzy and said, "Dizzy, we've come to find Hoffman. Last time we saw you, you were both headin' for Anvil Gate."

Dizzy responded, "Yeah, he's got the fort fitted out real nice! I drive this route tradin' supplies with other camps. When I can slip past the goddamn grubs, that is."

Then Baird asked, "But does he still have Prescott's data disc? You know, the one I could never crack? Because we really need it."

Dizzy replies, "Sure he does! He's still cussin' about it! Hey, you found the magic word to open it?"

Marcus gave a short groan and replied, "Long story. Let's grab the supplies and go."

Then Dizzy opened the gate and we went inside. The first thing that caught my eye was a large gun.

Then I saw Baird walking to me with a grin on his face and said, "That's a One-shot. It's basically a giant sniper rifle that ignores any form of armor and kills instantly."

My eyes widened and I immediately stored the One-shot into my Pipboy and then I saw another piece.

It was weirdly shaped and I turned to Baird and asked, "And what's this?"

"That's the Hammer of Dawn, well, at least the part that targeter for the Hammer of Dawn, which are Laser-Designated Satellite Lasers. If I were you, I would want to keep that." Baird answered.

Now I feel like a kid in a toy store now. I mean, the Hammer of Dawn? That is an awesome name for a weapon of it's kind.

I replied, "I'm definitely keeping this!"

Then as we exited the building after stocking up on ammo, more grubs showed up.

Baird shouted, "Ah, shit, more Reavers and guards!"

I sighed and thought, ' _These guys don't give up, do they?_ '

To be Continued...

 ** _(Note: The Hammer of Dawn will have unlimited energy like it had in the early games)_**


	15. Chapter 15: Anvil Gate (Part 1)

**Chapter 15: Anvil Gate (Part 1)**

 _Location: Halfway to Anvil Gate, on the planet Sera Timeline: 16 A.E._

After the whole fight, we then climbed back on to the barge and getting ready to leave.

As Cole helped Baird up, Marcus said, "Come on, Baird, you're drivin'."

Right as Baird got on, he replies, "You-you can't drive this. You admire the view and hope the nav program works."

Then Dizzy popped up from climbing up and says as Marcus and Baird helped him, "I don't give a shit. It's good enough for me!"

Then as Dizzy stood on the barge, he the noticed Ruby opening her backpack, revealing Cuddles.

Dizzy began, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Miss, why do you have a critter such as that with you?"

Ruby replied in nervousness, "We-well, you see... Cuddles saw me as hi-his m-mother." then she ended in a nervous chuckle.

Dizzy was quite surprise from this. He said, "Whoa, you're lucky, miss!"

Then after we started to head towards Anvil Gate, we were then assaulted by the Locust Barges and Reavers

Cole shouted, "Gas bags! Ten o'clock!"

"I'm really getting sick of these guys!" I yelled.

I then switched from my minigun to my ' _Tesla-Beaton Prototype_ ' and started to aim at the Locust barges.

After I shot one down, I then targeted the Reavers.

Cole shouted out, "Hey! Get your hands off my ride, bitch!"

Ruby was now using her Longshot to shoot the Reavers down.

Then more Barges showed up and I shot them down.

After a few minutes, Dom pointed down to the forest and said, "Damn, that's a hell of a lot of firepower down there!"

We all looked down, and Dom was right. It looked like the Locust was sending an army towards Anvil Gate.

Cole asked, "Are we in radio range yet? Better warn Hoffman the grubs are coming!"

Then Marcus got on the comms and said, "This is Marcus Fenix to Anvil Gate, over..."

All he got was static as a response and Marcus growled, "Ah, damn, I'm just getting static!"

Then all of a sudden, the queen herself came back and attacked us.

Baird then said, "Okay, that just ruined my day. Myrrah's back."

I replied, "Tell me about it."

We tried to get our guns on her, but her beetle was too fast.

Dom shouted, "That beetle must be turbo-charged! She's too fast to target!"

I yelled out, "Hold still! I want to shoot you!"

Marcus responded, "Ahh! I can't get a fix on her, either."

Then Dom asked, "You ever get the feeling she's just dicking with us?"

Baird replied, "No, Dom. This feels like a pretty sincere attempt on my life!"

Then after a few seconds, Dizzy pointed out, "There it is, Anvil Gate! Maybe we can make it!"

I looked towards Anvil Gate and it looked like a pretty secure fortress.

Then after one last beam from that damn Locust Beetle, we were no descending.

Baird then said, "Shit, the bitch got us! Hang on, we're goin' down!"

Then Ralphie and Ruby, with Cuddles, came up to me and we start to embrace.

We were losing altitude fast. Marcus asked, "Baird, any way we can slow this thing down?"

Baird replied, "Oh, it'll slow right down. When we crash."

Right on cue, we crashed landed and finally came to a halt.

Everything was blurry, but that didn't last long. Ruby was still alright, along with Cuddles. The same goes with Ralphie, too. It was thanks to my protective instincts and embracing them. Me, however, felt like I was rammed by a raging Deathclaw, but I was still uninjured, thanks to my power armor.

I then heard Marcus yelled out, "Oh, man! Everybody in one piece?"

Cole replied, still dazed, "Uhh... I'll get back to you on that."

I yelled out, "I felt like a Deathclaw rammed into me, but I'm alright!"

Baird asked, "Deathclaw?"

I replied, "I'll explain later."

But then a bunch of lights started to shine on us, and as these people, which are Gears, moved slowly closer.

But then one of them, that looks like a leader of sort, said to the other Gears, "Hold your fire!"

Then the leader turned back to us and said, "Fenix! What the hell are you doin' here?"

Then as Marcus stood up, he replies, "There's a column of grubs headin' this way, Colonel. Let's get out of here, and I'll explain."

Then as I stood up, the other Gears took noticed and were quite surprise by my appearance.

Then I heard Ruby panicking, "Wait! Where is she?!"

Then she found Cresent Rose laying at her side. She sighed in relief and picked it up.

The Gears were even more surprised that Ruby have a Corpser hatchling in her backpack.

The Colonel takes noticed and then asks Marcus, "Who are they?" as he pointed towards us.

Marcus replies, "New recruits."

To be Continued...


End file.
